The Darkness
by A. R. Grice
Summary: Evelyn Whisenhunt is a stranger from the south who has just moved to Forks. She has suffered the loss of her family in a tragic accident and has given up life completely until she meets a stranger by the name of Jacob Black. Post Eclispe with spoliers.
1. The First

The First

I sat slumped in my chair as I watched idly out the window the landscape changing below me. My grandmother sat next with her head leaned back snoring lightly. It was dark in the airplane cabin. I wondered how the air attendants could serve drinks and snacks on the plane with it being so dark.

Of course, it could have been just me. Everything seemed dark to me now. Even a bright sunny day at home had been too dark for me to see things clearly. It was as if I was wearing really dark sunglasses all the time. I even tried to take them off a couple of times, but I wasn't wearing any either time I had tried.

All of it was pointless: living, eating, this trip. There just wasn't a point in it anymore. Everyone that meant something to me was gone now, and I alone was left to deal with their absence. I knew it wouldn't be long and we would be landing in Seattle and then we would get on a small plane to Port Angeles. Tonight we would be arriving at my grandmother's home town of Forks, Washington.

I'd never been to Washington before, and I had never even visited north of Tennessee or west of Louisiana. This should have been exciting, this being the trip, but I could have cared less. Forks was going to be my home from now on, and I didn't care that I had left everything I knew and cared for in Alabama. Everything I knew and cared for had left me long before this trip had been planned and put into practice.

The seatbelt sign came back on and the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. My grandmother started and woke up slowly. She looked at me and smiled half-heartedly. I hadn't move an inch since I sat down into the seat. I didn't even have to refasten my seat belt, because I had never undone it once we got into the air.

I hadn't been nervous about getting into an airplane for the first time but had hoped that the plane would crash. Fate it seemed would not oblige me in this. Everything became a little darker as we began making our descent.

My grandmother continued to look at me as the plane began to decline out of the corner of her eyes, and I knew she was worried about me. I just couldn't force myself to find the light. She didn't understand about the darkness. No one did. I was all alone in the darkness and my grief. I didn't even hope for someone to come find me and bring me out of it anymore. I had tried to find my own way out of the darkness, but I was lost in it as surely if I where in a maze.

"There isn't a really large drama department at the high school, but we could go to Seattle or Olympia and see the professional groups," my grandmother said during the long ride to Forks latter that day.

"Yeah, okay," I said in the voice I'd adopted after the accident.

The old me, the one who was in the light, used to love plays and musicals. I'd wanted to be an actress and do shows on Broadway but not any more. I didn't want to do anything except lay in the bed all day and die. It looked like the earth wasn't just going to swallow me, so I'd developed a new plan.

"There are some really nice boys and girls in Forks if you'll just try to be friendly," Grandma said interrupting my thoughts again.

"Mmm-hmm," I said not even bothering to speak now.

I didn't really see how I was going to make any friends in Forks. My grandmother was going to home school me because I was so far behind now. I should be graduating in a month or so with all my other friends, but I never had to motivation to force myself to catch up with my class. I was almost an entire year behind them. I hadn't seen the point in school anymore and wanted to quit, but my grandmother insisted that I get my high school diploma.

I stared at the ceiling of my grandmother's guest room, which was now mine, as I lay in bed. It was very dark and the rain tapped lightly on the roof outside. Sleep was not forth coming as it hadn't been for almost a year. I lay still in the bed as the light changed slowly outside from darkness to light. This was my new life, and it was going to be as dark and pointless as my old one.


	2. The Second

The Second

I loved Forks. I loved the rain. I loved the cold. It was wonderful to step outside your home almost every day and have the weather reflect your mood. I had begun to hate the sun and all the warmth it brought. I was cold and dark on the inside and I could only appreciate weather that mimicked me.

I stood without moving on the beach watching the ocean. Today it was peaceful and clam. Mostly I like to watch it when it seemed as if the entire ocean was mad at the earth and beat hard against the land. Today, however, it suited me to stand watching the waves lap lazily onto the shore and slowly recede.

My usually dark blonde hair was wet and looked dark brown. The rain fell in a slow drizzle, but the clouds above me rolled along furiously as if the weather was going to change soon. The wind blew a heavy strand of hair into my face. I was forced to push it away when it began to slap me in the face.

Several weeks after my arrival here, my grandmother had forced me out of the house for the first time. I had stayed within the confines of my grandmother's house and yard until then.

"Evie, you must get out and make friends," Grandma had said that day.

I didn't even have the will to fight with her. I'd left the house and ridden around Forks on a bicycle I found in the garage. I was still too afraid to drive a car.

After discovering pretty much all there was to discover in Forks I spread out to the Indian reservation not far from the town. It was in my explorations that I had found the beaches. I preferred this one, because there was a large boulder near the water. If I began to hurt after standing for a long time, I would sit on it until a suitable enough time had passed and I could return to my grandmother's.

I'd spent much of the summer this way. My grandmother thought I was out "making friends", but instead I was sitting in the rain alone, which was how I wanted it.

I tilted my head up a little so that the rain that was falling faster now hit my face. I let the raindrops pool in the corner of my eyes until they fell like my own tears. I couldn't cry anymore this was the closest thing to tears that I'd shed in over six months.

I didn't cry when I heard my little brother's laugh, or when I heard my mom cooking in the kitchen. I didn't even cry when I heard my dad humming down the hall way. I'd always been closer with him. We shared the same passion for music and theatrics that my brother and mother simply didn't get.

My little brother would have been starting kindergarten this year. It seemed like only a few days ago when my parents had told me that he would be coming. I'd wanted a brother so badly when my mom was pregnant, and after he was born he would cry in everyone else's arms but not mine. He'd been mine, all mine, from the first time we laid eyes on each other. He was gone now, though, just like my mom and dad.

My legs began to hurt, and I went to the boulder. I was wet through and through so I didn't worry about the wet surface that I sat on. I pulled my legs to my chest and sat watching the gentle storm around me with my head resting on my knees. This weather suited me perfectly.

"It's getting dark," a male voice said to me.

"I know," I replied.

It hadn't surprised me that someone was here too. People walked up and down the beach plenty while I was there, and I ignored them just as I ignore this kind soul who had stopped to warn me about the time.

"Shouldn't you go home?" He asked again.

"Yeah," I answered without looking at him or making a move to leave.

I was hoping that the stranger would just leave me alone. I sat still for several long minutes. I had expected the stranger to have left already when I stretched out of my cramped sitting position. I started slightly when I turned my head and someone was still there leaning against the boulder.

"You're still here," I observed.

"Yep," the boy said.

I looked him over as I slid down off the rock. He was obviously from the reservation. His dark skin and short black hair informed me as much. He was really tall and large. He had to be nearly six five, because I had to angle my head up to loon into his face. I wasn't short either at five nine, but he clearly overtook me in height and strength for that matter.

His eyes were down cast looking down at his bare feet as I looked him over. He wore a black tee shirt and blue jean shorts that were as equally wet as my long sleeved shirt and jeans. He had his arms and ankles crossed and looked the picture of ease and comfort.

I looked up into his face again and his eyes met mine. His eyebrows lifted suddenly and he held my gaze for a long time. His dark brown eyes seem to fill with color as he stared at me.

We didn't say anything and soon his staring made me uncomfortable. I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror in a long time, but I imagined that I looked pretty shocking. I knew I had dark circled under my eyes that would probably be a fixed feature of my face now. I hadn't been eating much for almost a year. My clothes were loose and baggy on me now, so I knew I had lost a lit of weight. My hair was wet and stringy, and I only brushed out my hair at night to keep from having so many tangles when my grandmother would force me to brush it.

I looked away from his eyes and began to trek up the beach to my bicycle where I had left it near the road.

"Wait!" Someone called behind me.

I didn't think it was for me, so I kept on walking. The boy ran up beside me and finally stepped in front of me forcing me to stop.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I noticed that it was raining harder now, because rivulets of water were streaming down his face.

I didn't answer him but stepped to the side and walked around him.

"I'm Jacob," he said grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Let me go, please," I said in the same monotone voice.

"What's your name?" He persisted.

"Evelyn," I said not looking him but let my gaze fall on his hand grasping mine.

He must have realized where I was looking, because he let go of me quickly. I turned and left him there on the beach. Neither bothered nor pleased with the encounter; I was simply indifferent to the whole thing.


	3. The Third

The Third

I didn't go back to the beach for a week. I wasn't trying to avoid the boy whose name was Jacob. I wasn't expecting him to be there again nor did I care whether or not he was there. It was simply that the day after my encounter with him when I woke up the darkness had lightened the tiniest bit.

I remembered that I liked to walk in the woods that surrounded our home back in Alabama. Instead of the beach I opted to go for a walk in the forest that surrounded the sleepy town. In the summer when I was a kid, I would spend the entire day out in the woods dancing and humming around all the trees. I walked much more sedately now than I did then, but it felt right to be out in nature again.

I even found myself humming a little, but I stopped myself immediately. I had begun humming the song that had been playing on the radio before the accident. The pain was too great that first day, and I had to cut my trip short. I ran all the way back to the house and from the memories.

Slowly but surely it became easier to return to something that was familiar. I walked further and further each day as far as my legs would allow me to go. About three days after my encounter on the beach, something strange happened on my walk.

I was maybe two miles from the road and where I'd left my bike when I heard the snapping of a twig nearby. I froze instantly but not in fear. I still longed for death to find me. No, I stopped so I could hear what was coming. I knew there were wild animals that could be very dangerous in this forest, but I didn't fear them.

Eventually, I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. I held my breath as I strained to hear what was moving closer. I saw some movement in the ferns that lined the path I'd been following ahead. I didn't move as I saw a large paw step into the path. I didn't react at all when a large dog like shape followed the paw. The animal stood directly in front of me staring.

I was mildly surprised at the size of this wolf. I'd seen wild coyote at home, but this was no comparison. The fur was a strange color as well, a reddish brown. Part of me knew that I should be afraid, but I stayed where I was. The creature stood as still as I, and we stared at each other. The brown eyes that regarded me seem familiar, but I couldn't place them. I don't know how long I stood like that before the animal took a step towards me.

I thought that it was moving in to attack me. Part of me told myself to run, but the part that had control of my body made me stand where I was. I stretched out my arms wide in invitation and closed my eyes as I waited for the attack. Nothing happened.

When I finally opened my eyes, the wolf was gone. I dropped my arms resigned that fate once again had dangled death in front of me and then pulled it back just as I went to reach for it. It began to rain again hard enough for raindrops to reach my head through the thick canopy of tree leaves. I turned around and made my way home after that, and I wouldn't return to that particular trial ever again.

Today I returned to the beach, because there was a genuine storm blowing outside. The wind whipped the extra fabric of my jeans and shirt hard against my body. My hair blew furiously behind me and the rain fell hard in big fat rain drops that hurt my face when I titled my head up. Lightning struck several times as I made my way to the rough sea waves.

This was my kind of weather for sure. It hadn't really stormed like this before since I'd moved here. I loved it when it would rain like this at home. Of course, my mom would never allow me out of the house in this kind of weather. Grandma didn't even know I'd left the house. She'd gone to some old lady meeting earlier this morning. I would have given anything in that moment to have my mom back nagging me about everything and keeping me indoors during bad weather.

Even though my surroundings were so tumultuous I felt a peace inside of me overtake everything else. I hummed a song my father would sing to me every night before I went to bed when I was knee high to a grass hopper. It was a beautiful melody full of soothing harmonies.

"Strange song to be singing in this storm," I familiar male voice said from my right side.

"I imagine most people would think it strange to be standing outside humming at all," I said without looking.

I knew it was the boy, Jacob. I didn't think about it, but he really wasn't what you would call a boy. He was entirely too big to be put in that category. He had to be at least twenty three if not older.

"True," he held out the last syllable. "So what are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same," I replied crossing my arms.

I didn't expect a reply. In fact, I turned away from him and began walking further away down the shore so I could enjoy the last bit of the storm. It was almost over now. Everything was claming down as if my humming had settled Mother Nature's spirit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Apparently Jacob was not taking my hint to leave me alone. He quickly caught up with me and slowed his pace to match my own small steps. I hope that silence would give him a hint.

"What is it with you and walking around in the rain?"

Apparently he wasn't going to listen to my subtle hints.

"What is it with you and intruding on people's _solitary_ rambles?" I countered.

"I don't normally, but you walk around like your best friend just died," I clutched my chest at his words. "What?"

"Nothing," I lied.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye carefully before continuing.

"It isn't healthy to be alone so much if something is wrong," he said cautiously.

"Nothing is wrong," I lied again.

The storm had passed now. My hair was clinging to my head and my clothes were following suit. Jacob looked much as I did. I noticed that he was wearing sneakers today.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder and wrung it out. I then ruffled my hair so it didn't stick so closely to my head before turning and walking back to my bike at a quick pace.

"Why are you always running away?" He asked to my back.

I stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"Have you ever considered that I do not appreciate a complete stranger walking up to bother me?"

"If you would talk to me I wouldn't be a complete stranger," he said with a smile in his voice.

I squinted my eyes and balled my fists at my sides before turning on him.

"I'm not interested in talk to you, _Jacob_," I all but spat out.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. He was shaking all over with laughter.

I turned on my heel and ran back to my bicycle not listening to his shouts as I left. I was so angry that I could nearly punch someone right between the eyes. I would have if Jacob had stopped me from escaping. I couldn't stand him!


	4. The Fourth

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to the many people who left me reviews. I wasn't sure this was even worth writing, but I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it so much. I promise the angst is almost over…sort of, lol. Also there is some cursing in this chapter, so, if it offends you, you've been warned.

* * *

The Fourth

I didn't go back to the beach and I didn't return to the forest trails either for two weeks. I threw myself into my school work, and began taking my final exams a few days after that fateful meeting.

This morning I was laying on the couch reading from one of my textbooks wrapped up in a thick quilt. Ever since that day in the rain, I'd been unreasonably cold. I snuggled down into the quilt and was comfortably studying for my last final when the doorbell rang.

I looked up at my grandmother who was crocheting in a recliner across from me. She and I stared at each other until the door bell rang again and made us jump. I closed my book and sat up quickly as my grandmother put away her crocheting and pushed the foot rest of the recliner down.

"I'll get it," I said still in the same voice.

My grandmother looked at me strangely. I wondered if I had been a troll or something in all the time we'd been living together. I couldn't ever remember the door bell ringing ever ringing after everyone had come by my home to console us after the funeral. Surely if it had I would have offered to get it for my grandmother.

"No, no, I'll get it. You're studying, and it's probably just Joan coming by to borrow a recipe she said she wanted last week," Grandma said standing and walking out of the room.

I rested my head back on the couch and wondered if I'd been mean and rude up until now. I couldn't really remember anything except small snippets of memories since the accident. Everything else was complete darkness.

I heard my grandmother talking with someone in the front hall. I opened my book were I'd been reading and tried to concentrate on the words on the page. The words were fuzzy and I blinked trying to get them to focus. When they didn't, I wondered if I'd been studying too hard and need reading glasses now.

"Evie, you have a visitor," Grandma said before entering the room with an unwelcome but familiar figure.

"You!" I said accusingly.

Jacob just smiled in an annoying manner. I glared at him through silted eyes.

"Joan really should be by anytime. I think I'll just go and copy that recipe for her. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Grandma said oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after she'd left.

Jacob sat down in an empty chair before saying, "I came for a visit."

"What would make you think I would want to you to come?" I asked standing up still wrapped in my blanket.

"I thought Southerners were known for their hospitality?" He countered crossing his arms.

He hid a faint smile on his lips. It was strange to see him inside a home. Outdoors he didn't seem as tall and big, but indoors his size was very apparent.

"I'm not in the mood to be hospitable to imbeciles. Please, just leave," I pleaded.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with disbelief. He raised an eyebrow as well and remained unmoving. I sighed and sat back down on the couch resigned to having to put up with him for a little while at least.

"I'm Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake," he said waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Evelyn Whisenhunt, my friends call me Evie, but can call me Evelyn," I retorted meanly.

Jacob frowned and gave me a sour look.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to start over. I don't have a choice in the matter as you are entirely too big for me or my grandmother to kick out of the house. Just because I'm humoring you, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It must be hard walking around with a chip on your shoulder that big," he said angrily.

"You can leave anytime you want," I pointed out calmly.

I hoped that he was angry enough to take me upon my offer. He certainly seemed very angry, but he sat silently for several minutes and didn't move.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked only to break the silence.

"Forks is a small town. I just asked around."

I didn't say anything. I curled my feet up under the quilt and sat silently. I looked out of the window that was behind and to the left of Jacob.

"Sooooo, where are you from exactly?" Jacob asked breaking the pregnant silence.

"Why don't you ask your informants?"

"I'd rather hear it from you, if you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. Don't you have friends that you could go bother now instead of me?"

"Sure I do," he said leaning forward a bit, "but they don't need me right now like you do."

"You sure are assuming a lot, and you know what they say about assuming," I trailed off.

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me," he said running his hands through his hair and leaning back in the seat.

"It'll make an ass out of you and me," I said raising an eyebrow challenging him to say something.

He didn't make a reply but laughed hard and slapped his knee.

"That's a good one. I'll have to remember that," he said between chuckles.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. I tried hard not to listen to his laughing, but there was something very soothing about it. It annoyed me that I was beginning to like deep down his laughter.

"You still haven't told me where you're from," he continued.

"Alabama," I said between clenched teeth.

"Are you visiting your grandmother for the summer?"

"No," I said tersely.

"Then you live here now?" There was a note of hope in his voice that began setting off my temper.

"Obviously," I said clenching my teeth tightly.

"Why did you move here?" He asked unaware of the flood building behind the dam inside of me.

"Because, Jacob Black, my parents and my little brother died in a car crash! I had to leave my friends and home, because I had no where else to go!" I stood up and let the quilt fall to the floor around me, "Happy? That's the 'big chip' on my shoulder! That's why I walk around like my 'best friend died'! Because they did! Now leave me the hell alone!" I screamed and ran out of the living room.

I ran pass my grandmother up the stairs to my room and slammed the door for good measure. It wasn't until the door was closed that I leaned against it and began screaming and crying for the first time. I screamed at the universe for taking my family from me, and because it had left me alive only barely enough for the stupid doctors to be able to save me.

I slumped to the floor and sobbed as I had never allowed myself to before. I'd been bottling it up for so long that I couldn't stop the frenzied convulsions that overtook me. I could vaguely here pounding on the door and screaming on the other side, but I wouldn't listen to what was being said to me. I let the pain wash over me, and I sank into oblivion and knew nothing more.


	5. The Fifth

The Fifth

The air was a lot cooler now than it had been over a month ago when I'd visited the beach last. I was wearing a thick sweat shirt and jean jacket, but I was still cold. It was strange now feeling cold when I had for so long. It was even stranger to have the sunglass filter over my eyes gone completely.

I walked with my arms crossed to the familiar boulder by near the shoreline. The wind blew against me trying to hold me back or so it seemed. The sky was over cast as usual, but I thought the chances of it raining today were slim. I finally made my way to the large rock, but leaned against it rather than climbing up to sit on it.

I heard someone yell out my name. I turned to see Jacob making his way towards me. I waved and smiled even though he wouldn't be able to see it so far away. It was funny how much I had disliked him at first, and now I relied him more than even he knew.

After passing out, I woke up in a hospital room. At first, I wouldn't speak or eat. I refused to talk to anyone including my grandmother, and when she or one of the nurses tried to force me to eat I would turn my head away. I'd simply given up. I didn't want to live anymore, because what did I have to live for now? I didn't move much. I just lay in the hard bed waiting for death to come for me.

I knew that I was hurting my grandmother and I knew that the doctors were going to keep me alive by what ever mean necessary, but I didn't care. It was like everything was numb, and I wasn't capable of thinking of others anymore. I didn't even care that Jacob visited almost everyday. He had climbed up a tree and through my window when they couldn't get the door open after I had fainted.

I should have been angry that he came to visit, but I didn't. He was the only one who would talk to me like a normal person. I didn't listen to what he said most of the time, but it was nice all the same. In the end, he'd been the one that had gotten through to me. He was the one that woke me up and forced me to look at myself. He was the one to tell me I should me ashamed of myself for giving up when my family would want me to keep on living when they couldn't. He treated me like a grown up when everyone else was coddling me like a baby.

I would always be grateful to him for being the voice of reason when there was not reason left to me. I wondered why he'd done, because I'd been a perfect stranger to him at the time. I'd never gotten the chance to ask him about that. Once I began eating again, it took a while for my body to gain strength. My lacking of eating for months and then my fast that lasted for almost a week had severally weakened me.

I was still paying for it now. I couldn't walk or ride very far, which was the reason I'd asked my grandmother to drive me here. The doctors said it was possible I would have long term effects, but I didn't worry too much about that. I focused on today not tomorrow.

"Hey, you're here!" Jacob said in his usual upbeat voice.

"Ooo, King Obvious has arrived," I said sarcastically with a smile.

"I just didn't expect you out so soon after…" he trailed off.

He looked a little embarrassed about his thoughtless comment, and pushed his hands into his pocket while toeing a rock near his foot.

"Since we're on the subject," I said trying to ease his embarrassment. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why did you take an interest in me? I mean, really, why did you care about a stranger enough to keep bothering me?"

I studied his face carefully as he thought for a moment before answering me. I saw a painful look that was familiar to me, one I'd worn for several months, and then he seemed calm and peaceful.

"I did it for three reasons. The first was because you reminded me of someone I once knew, and the second was because I'd seen the look on you face before."

"Where?" I asked feeding into his explanation.

"Me," he answered studying his feet while still kicking around the rock.

I'd been right he'd lost someone like I had.

"What happened?" I asked after sitting on a smaller rock that was near the boulder.

Jake sat on the ground near me. If he would slouch a bit more we'd be the same height. I put my hands into the pocket of my sweatshirt and curled into myself a little for warmth. The boulder was blocking a lot of the wind, and I wasn't as cold now.

"A couple of years ago, I fell in love with a girl named Bella. She was a couple of years older than me, but we worked," he looked at me and I nodded that I was listening. "She loved me too, but she loved another _guy_," I wondered why he stressed that so much, "more. She chose him over me plain and simple. They're married now and gone to college."

"Oh, Jacob," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

I did feel bad for him. I could see the pain on his face just talking about her. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose someone that way to have someone you love chose another life apart from you.

I let my hand drop from his shoulder, but his took it before I could put in back in my pocket. His unnaturally warm skin had the blood flowing quickly to my numb fingers. We sat in silence watching the water, until I remembered something.

"Hey, Jacob, what was the third reason?" I asked cutting my eyes at him curiously.

"Oh, that," he looked at my hand that he held for a moment. "Ask me another time, and I'll tell you."

"Ooookay," I looked around the deserted beach not knowing what to say. "So, I look like Be—her?"

I bit my lip when I almost said her name. To my surprise, Jacob started laughing.

"It's alright. You can say her name," he said squeezing my hand. "The first day I saw you here on the beach I thought you were Bella at first, but really you two aren't alike at all. She was much shorter, with brown hair instead of blonde. She used to stare out at the water like you were doing that day. I _wanted_ you to be her when I saw you."

"Wishful thinking," I said when he was quiet in his own thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my words.

"It's wishful thinking. I do it too. Only I see my family even when there's no one around, especially my brother."

"You were close?" Jacob asked with surprise in his voice. "I thought your grandmother told me he was like four or something."

"Five," I corrected automatically.

The robot voice I had used before had returned and Jacob looked at me carefully with concern before continuing.

"I wouldn't think you two would be close, because of your ages," he explained watching my face.

"Most of the time it's the case, but I had wanted a brother or sister so badly for almost my entire life. When Mom and Dad told me that Joshua was coming, I was so excited. The first time we laid eyes on each other," I snapped my fingers, "he was mine.

"He would cry and cry for hours on end, but as soon as I held him he would stop. It was almost like he was my child instead of Mom's and Dad's. He had a hard time a few years ago figuring out who I was, if I wasn't his mother," tears started to well up in my eyes. "He would have been starting kindergarten this year," my voiced cracked. "He was so excited to get to go where I went everyday. I don't think he understood that he wouldn't be with me all day, and that I was going to graduate in the spring."

We sat in silence. I hadn't expected Jacob to say anything nor had I wanted him to. His listening was all I needed. Something about him put me at ease. The fact that I continued to let him hold my hand said as much. It had taken a long time for me to get use to Huck, my ex-boyfriend, holding my hand. I thought that was strange, but then I was much younger when we had started dating.

"Did you leave a boyfriend behind in…what's the name again?" He grinned at me.

The first time I'd told him the name of my hometown he'd joked about it being a stupid name. I was beginning to wonder if he could read my thoughts, though, since I'd just been think about Huck.

"Marion," I said in an exasperated voice. "And it is not a stupid name," I cut in before Jacob could say anything.

"If you say so," he said shrugging and chuckling to himself.

I rolled my eyes and him even though I was smiling back.

"So did you?"

"I _had _a boyfriend, but I broke up with him after the…"

I had to stop. Although it was getting easier for me to talk about what had happened. I still couldn't talk about it a lot even to Jacob and it was the easiest to talk with him about it. I still hadn't told anyone what happened that night, and it seemed like I never would be able to.

"How long did you two date?" Jacob asked thankfully distracting me from my thoughts.

"Four years," I said blinking back my tears.

"Whoa, that's a long time."

I could have just been imagining it, but I thought I heard a note of jealousy in Jacob's voice. I pushed that thought aside telling myself I was being silly.

"Yeah, we were next door neighbors for most of our lives. His mom and my mom worked at the women's college there. Everyone thought we would get married someday, because that was the way it was for his parents," I explained.

"Were you?"

"I guess so. We really never talked about it before, but I guess that was where it was heading," I answered thoughtfully.

"Why did you break up with him then?"

I couldn't mistake it this time. There was jealousy in his voice.

"He and all my other friends just didn't understand. They had never lost anyone except for a distant grandparent that they didn't know before. They could understand my pain and thought I was crazy for acting the way I did. I, also, didn't think…"

I trailed off realizing I'd said too much. I hoped that Jacob wouldn't notice, but as always he did.

"What didn't you think, Evelyn?" He asked forcing me to look into his eyes when I wouldn't at first.

"Nothing, Jacob. Really is doesn't matter anymore."

He wasn't buying it and told me as much, so I gave in finally.

"I didn't think I was going to be alive much longer," I said without looking at him.

Jacob didn't say anything. I would have thought he'd gotten up and left me if I couldn't feel his warm hand holding mine still.

"You don't feel that way anymore, do you?" He asked at last breaking my thoughts about his hold my hand.

"Wha—? Oh, no! I don't feel that way anymore," I said and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Good," he said smiling at me.

Somehow his smiles always made me feel better inside as if the brightness of his smile warm and healed the damage in my soul. I was glad that I had a friend how understood, and who would listen to me. I knew that even my best friend Eloise, Huck's twin sister, wouldn't understand like Jacob did.

I smiled back, because I just couldn't help myself. We stayed awhile longer talking about friends old and new, and he even talked about Bella some more. I could tell that he needed a friend to talk to as much as I did even though it'd been so long already for him.

Once I got chilled, Jacob forced me to go home. He drove me in his car that I learned he'd restored by himself. It was a nice old car with smooth lines. I didn't know anything about cars, but I could appreciate the beauty of this one. He and I talked all the way back to Forks. I asked him if he wanted to come in for a while when we got to the front of my house, and he accepted. He ended up staying for diner. I didn't know it at the time, but this began a ritual of sorts.


	6. The Sixth

The Sixth

As time passed over the next few weeks, Jacob and I were joined at the hip, or so my grandmother said. Nearly everyday we would see each other, either I would go to La Push or he would come to Forks. When it got too cold for me to spend too much time on the beach we would trade off some days he would come visit me and other days I would go to La Push and visit with him.

On my first visit to Jacob's home I met hid father, Billy. He seemed wary of me at first, but he must have warmed up to me. I wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but one day we began talking in a less strained manner when Jacob wasn't around. I enjoyed visiting with Jacob and his dad, and Grandma seemed to like Jacob pretty well.

"Are you ready yet, Evie?" Grandma yelled from downstairs.

I was looking over myself in the mirror. I had finally started to put on some weight. I wasn't as emaciated looking now as I had been. I was wearing a nice sweater and jeans. Tonight I was going over to Jacob's for dinner. He had invited me and Grandma, but she had a club meeting and couldn't come. She was driving me to La Push. I looked outside through my window, and I sighed. This would be the first time I'd had to ride in a car at night since the accident. I prayed I wouldn't freak out when Jacob drove me home.

"Coming," I shouted back to my grandmother as I did a double check on my hair.

Once I fixed a strand that had fallen out of my barrette, I grabbed my heavy jacket and ran down the stairs.

"You look nice," Grandma said suggestively.

She been hinting to me that Jacob had a crush on me, but I chose to ignore these comments for the most part.

"Thanks, I figured if Jacob and Billy were going to go through all the trouble of cooking for me then I should try to look nice for them," I said in a singsong voice.

I tried to distract myself from the short drive we would be taking by focusing on what my grandmother kept hinting about.

"Mmm-hmm."

Grandma raised her eyebrow at me as we got into the car. She looked at me for a long moment before cranking up the car. The sound of the engine was freakishly like the car we drove in the night of the accident. I had never noticed it before. I could feel the blood rush from my face.

"What?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Grandma!" I shouted at her question and laughed. "Of course I do! We're friends," I explained.

"No, I meant more than a friend," Grandma said looking over at me as she drove.

"That's ridiculous," I scoffed.

Grandma dropped it and we rode on to La Push in silence. I focused on what she said, though, to keep my mind off of "other" things.

I did like Jacob. He was a great person, full of laughter and smiles. Every once in a while, however, a shadow would fall over his face. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was because something reminded him of Bella. Once I called him Jake and it happened. I only called him Jacob now. One day we were driving home, and the song on the radio made the shadow appear. I had asked if I could change the station because I hated the song. Every time it happened, no matter if it was something I did or said or if it was something else completely, I tried to keep it from happening again.

I cared about him, but was it more than just friendship? I didn't really have anything to compare with my relationship to Jacob. I didn't really have guy friends. I was friends with Huck's friends, but they really weren't my friends. I didn't think I could compare Jacob to any of my girl friends either. As we pulled up to the front of Jacob's house, I decided not to worry about it anymore. Things would happen as they would.

"Thanks, Grandma. I'll see you latter," I said kissing her cheek and getting out of the car.

"Don't be too late," she said before I closed the door.

Jacob must have heard the car pull up, because he was waiting on me at the door. I practically ran from the car to the door, because it was so cold out for me.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked when I noticed Jacob was only wearing a tee shirt.

"You forget that I'm use to this kind of weather," he said as I pulled my coat off.

"Yeah, but still it's cold out there," I said emphatically.

"Well maybe I'm just warm blooded," he said laughing.

"Hello, Evie!"

"Billy," I went down the hallway to hug him. "How are you?"

"Good, good," he said embarrassedly.

"Where's my hug?" Jacob asked arms outstretched waiting for his.

"You forget, Jacob, that I don't like you," I said trying to hold back the smile that threatened to blow my cover.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Evie," he said placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I didn't think it was right to lead you on anymore," I said smiling.

It was impossible not to smile at the fake expression of pain on Jacob's face.

"There, you _do_ like me," he stepped forward with his arms out stretched again.

"Oh, no," I said jumping behind Billy who was watching us with an amused expression. "Don't come any closer," I reached out a hand to stop him when he got closer.

"Oh, come on, Evie. I cooked you dinner, and I don't even get a hug?"

He rushed over to my side and pulled me into a crushing bear hug.

"Jac…ob…can't…breathe," I managed to force out.

"Oh, sorry," he said letting me go reluctantly.

"Jerk," I said punching him in the arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He said smiling.

I very maturely stuck out my tongue.

If it weren't for Billy breaking up our little mock fight, we might not have had any dinner at all. However, Jacob was held up from joining us at the small kitchen table by a telephone call. As I sat at the table with Billy, I heard Jacob's voice through the thin walls, but I couldn't make out want he was saying.

As it turned out, Jacob had to go for a little why. Billy seemed to accept his lame excuse and we ate in silence. When Jacob did come back, he wasn't happy. He was able to explain to me that his best friends had wanted to meet me, and despite all his efforts he hadn't been able to keep them from coming. I didn't get to say anything else before two huge boys walked into the kitchen.

Of course, Jacob had told me a little about them, but I hadn't expected them to be nearly as big as Jacob. I wondered idly what they were feeding kids on the reservation to make them grow so big. It was almost freaky.

Quil Ateara and Embry Call introduced themselves, and we fell into conversation pretty easily. I was leaning against the counter near the sink, because when Jacob had come in I'd been rinsing mine and Billy's plate off. Jacob was standing beside me, but I could tell that he wasn't happy about having dinner interrupted. I tried to make him easy by showing that I wasn't mad about them intruding. In fact, I was really glad to meet some more people here.

The room felt smaller with all three of them in there with me. It seemed as though the room itself was shuddering under the strain of the mass of people in it. I was relieved when Quil and Embry left leaving me and Jacob in the kitchen alone.

"That's wasn't so bad," I said elbowing Jacob in the side.

"Yeah, you were great. Sorry about that," he said relaxing a little bit.

"Don't be. I was glad to meet them. They seemed," I searched for a word by fell short, "nice."

Jacob just laughed and nudged me with his elbow. He offered to take me home, which surprised me. I thought that he would at least eat first before he took me home, but apparently supper was forgotten for now. I said a quick good-bye to Billy before pulling my jacket back on and following Jacob out of the front door.

As I stepped outside, a flash to the night of the accident stopped me in my tracks. Tonight was so similar to that night. The air was moist and cool, because it had just rained that afternoon. A light breeze made a strand of my hair tickle my cheek.

Jacob opened the passenger side door for me, and I sat down into the seat dazed by the overwhelming sense of déjà vu overpowering me. The door slamming made me jump, and I almost could see my little brother crawling over to sit next tome.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Yeah! Yeah," I mumbled to myself.

"You sure? You seem a little…distracted."

"I'm fine," I assured him.

I wasn't fine, though. I stared out of the window as we backed out and pulled into the street. I turned to look at Jacob, but my little brother was laying hid head down in my lap instead. I ran my finger through his hair, and he looked back at me with a smile. Mom and Dad were sitting in front talking softly. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion.

Dad looked up in the rearview mirror at me, and the headlights coming straight on were blinding me.

"Stop!" I said breathlessly.

"What?" Jacob asked looking at me worriedly.

"Stop the car," I demanded as the oncoming car passed us.

"What? Why?"

"Damn it, Jacob! Stop the car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I put my hand on the door handle and opened the door as soon as the car had slowed down enough. I half-ran, half-jogged from the car until the tears came and blurred my vision. I collapsed to my knees as the memory of that night played over and over in my mind. I had not been ready to ride in a car at night.

I hadn't heard the other car door open and close, but warm arms wrapped around me. They pulled close to a warm, hard, tee shirt covered chest. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and sobbed into his shoulder. It wasn't long before the cloth under my cheek was soaked, but the tears still fell unchecked. Jacob rubbed my lower back in little circles while whispering soothing words into my ear even though he had no clue what was going on. It was a long time before I could speak; the crying had made my throat sticky and croaky.

"They're gone! They're gone!" I muttered into Jacob's shoulder when I could speak.

Jacob shushed me and rocked me until I clamed down. I don't know how long it was before I could get a grip, but it must have been a long time. Somehow I ended up sitting with my legs draped over Jacob's right leg, and his other leg was bent and I was resting my back against it. He was still holding me, and I realized I had been clutching to him so hard that my fingernails were digging into his skin.

I felt like a child being comforted by their mother when they fell and scrapped their knee in Jacob's arms, but I was glad that he was there holding me.

"What happened?" He asked softly resting his cheek on my head.

I knew that he was asking about the night of the accident and not about what was happening now. Somehow, he knew intuitively what was going on with me. I took a deep breath and nuzzled my head closer into his chest before beginning.

"Every since I can remember, I've wanted to be Broadway Star. Last year my favorite musical came to Montgomery, and my parents took me and my little brother to see it. Near the end of the show running, one of the minor characters found out that she was pregnant. My dad pulled a few strings and managed to get me an audition for the part. They wouldn't need me until the summer, which worked out perfectly, because then I could finish school graduate and still get a jump start on a career.

"The day of my audition, I was so nervous that everyone had to come. At first, it was going to be only my dad and me, but I had to have Mom and Joshua there. It took forever, but my audition went well. I was led to believe that the director had made his decision after I was done. We were all so excited, even my mom who didn't support my decision to be an actress. It was late when we finally loaded up into the car. Joshua was really tired and wanted to sleep on the way home," I touched my thigh were his head had been.

"We were on the highway heading back home when a car swerved over the median into our lane. I saw the car before anyone else," I said in a croaky voice as tears started to well up again. "It was a drunk driver, who lost control of their car. I knew we were all going to die, but I still tried to save Joshua. I pulled him into my arms and tried to wrap my entire body around him…to protect him."

I paused for a few minutes at the tears prevented me from continuing.

"I couldn't save him though, and he died in him arms. Just before I lost consciousness he looked at me with tears in his eyes saying, 'Mommy, I hurt bad!' before he…."

I couldn't go any further, and I cried and screamed into Jacob's shirt again rewetting the already damp material with my grief.

"Evie, you did what you could," Jacob said in a thick voice.

"I should have died too! I shouldn't be alive right now! Why did they have to save me? Why? I didn't want to be. When he died in my arms my heart died with him. My little brother is dead, and I'm still alive," I sobbed incoherently into his chest.

Jacob pulled me closer to him, and I clutched him as if my very life depended on it. He didn't say thing else. He just let me cry until I couldn't cry anymore, which was a very long time. I knew that Grandma would be wondering where I was, but I couldn't move or think beyond holding onto Jacob. He was my rock. The only thing that made sense in these crazy emotions I was experiencing. Thank God, I had Jacob.

"Did you get the part?" He asked chuckling softly.

"Yeah, actually I did," I said laughing half-heartedly.

"Why aren't you doing that now, then?"

"I ended up with two busted up legs, Jacob, and a fractured hip. I've just gotten done with the physical therapy. There was no way I was going to be able to perform that soon," I said matter-of-factly. "The thing is I used to think that I would give anything to be a Broadway Star, but now I would give it all back to have my family back."

"I know you would. You want to know something?" He whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked playing along.

"I'm glad that you are still alive," he said so softly that his voice was abnormally deep.

His tone of voice and his breath on my neck made the hairs on my arms stand up. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Thanks, Jacob," I mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome," he said rubbing my back gently.

"I didn't mean for that…well I did mean for that, but...," I couldn't get what I meant out. "What I mean to say is—Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend even when I didn't want one, and most especially now when I needed one the most."

"You're welcome," he repeated and kissed the top of my head.

We stayed there for a few more minutes before we both knew we had to go.

"Can you ride in the car, or do I have to carry you on my back?" He asked with another of his chuckles.

He slipped his leg out from under mine and jumped up before giving me his hand to help me up.

"I'll try the car again, but I may have to take you up on that other offer," I said warningly as we walked to the car.

He once again held the already opened door, that I hadn't bothered to shut before, for me and I slid into the car. He walked around the front of the car and opened his door and slid in as well. It was amazing to watch Jacob. He was so graceful but not in a normal way like in a dancer way.

He looked at me carefully before starting the ignition and then patted the seat next to him. I smiled and slid over to sit closer to him. He turned the radio on low before throwing an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his as the car pulled onto the road.

I still couldn't believe how comfortable I was with Jacob. It had never been this easy with Huck. Everything with him was so forced even though we'd known each other for so long. Then I wondered why I kept comparing Jacob to Huck. Jacob was just a friend…wasn't he? I shook those thoughts from my mind. I realized I was very tired. I closed my eyes just to rest them but fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I would just like to thank all of you that have left me reviews. They mean so much to me, and they literally make my day if I'm having a not so great one. I really appreciate any feedback that I get about the story and most especially about my writing. This story only began as a writing exercise for me, and I'm so thrilled that some many of you enjoy it. Sorry this chapter was so long, but I couldn't find a plce to divide it. It just felt wrong somehow, so I left it together. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Seventh

The Seventh

When I woke up the next morning, I was slightly confused as to where I was. The last thing I could remember was riding in the car with Jacob. How did I end up in my own bed? Why was I fully dressed? I got up feeling stiff and puny. I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where my grandmother was sitting reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said when she noticed me.

"Morning," I said as I fell into a chair across from her. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," she looked at my pointedly before taking a sip of coffee.

I refused to think about what she meant and remained silent until she finally answered my question.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked finally.

I nodded.

"I met some of Jacob's friends," I offered when she gave me a look that said I'd better start talking.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they were nice. I think they liked me, or at least if they don't they decided to show it behind my back," I said with a weak laugh.

"I was worried that you hadn't had a good time when I answered the door to find Jacob holding you in his arms. Apparently, you fell asleep on the way home. He carried up to your room for me," she said before going back to her paper.

I jumped up out of my seat glad to know what had happened. I couldn't believe that I hadn't woken up. I was usually a very light sleeper.

"Thanks, Grandma," I said kissing her on the head before rushing to the stairs.

"Oh, Evie!"

"Yeah," I said turning back around.

"Jacob said he'd come by sometime today," she said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Thanks," I said turning back to the stair.

I'd made it up two steps before she called me again.

"Evie?"

"Yes?"  
"I'm going to the bake sale this afternoon after I go visit Mrs. Combs this morning, so you'll be alone most of the day."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower, so you'll probably be gone before I'm done. Have a good day, and I love you," I half-shouted before running up the rest of the stairs.

I took a long hot shower thinking it would help the splitting headache I had, but it didn't. Neither did Jacob show up that day or the next when my head ache was accompanied by a cough. By the third day, I'd given up hope of seeing Jacob. I also had a bad fever and terrible cough.

Grandma took me to the doctor against my wishes, because I just thought it was a bad cold. However after being tested, we found out that I had the flu. I was exhausted by the time we got back home from the long wait in the doctor's office. My whole body began to ache and cold chills racked my body. I spent the rest of the day and all of the next in bed.

The fourth morning after my dinner at Jacob's house I woke up to find Jacob sitting in a chair by my bed. I groaned slightly and covered my head with a blanket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm baby sitting," he replied.

"Who?"  
"You, of course."

"That's ridiculous! I don't need a baby sitter," I threw the blanket back to look at Jacob.

I was getting really tired arguing with him, and my head was still hurting.

"Yes, you do. Your grandmother had to go to…I don't remember what it was. Is she like that all the time?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Pretty much," I said rolling over to my other side. "Can't you baby sit in the living room or something?"

"Nope, I have to make sure you take you medicine, which I believe is right now," he said getting up and getting all of the pills I was having to take and handing them to me.

I dutifully swallowed them all, and laid back into the bed curling up under the warm blankets again. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed and felt of my forehead.

"You don't look so good," he commented as he pushed back my limp hair.

"Why don't you go watch TV or something then, Nurse Black," I complained.

He laughed and I tried to join him, but the effort made me go into a hard coughing fit. I had to sit up, because I felt like I couldn't breath laying down. Jacob handed me a glass of water, and it helped calm the coughing.

"Could you get me another blanket?" I said weakly as I lay back down.

He eyed the mountain of blankets on top of me before answering.

"I think you're using all the spare ones now, but I could go get your grandmother's quilt," he said rising.

"No," I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Could you get a water bottle then? I'm freezing."

To prove my point my body began to shiver even though I was buried underneath a pile of quilts, Afghans, and blankets and wearing a sweat shirt and pants.

"I've got a better idea," Jacob said sitting back down on the bed and began to untie his sneakers.

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly as he lifted the covers up and slid into bed beside me.

"Shoot over," he ordered.

I did so reluctantly, but I was too tired to do much more talking or arguing. He wrapped his legs around me and my head rested on his shoulder like a pillow. He held me tightly to him with his arms, and I began to feel warmer than I had in days. He was like a giant water bottle that never cooled off.

I felt my body relax immediately and the aches dissipated a little especial were I was closest to him. I could feel sleep start to pull me under, but I forced myself to stay awake long enough to ask a question.  
"Jacob, are we still friends?"

"Yeah, of course we are. Why would you even ask?"

"Why didn't you come before now?"

"I have something I have to tell you," he began after a long silence. "Not right now, but when you get better I'll tell you. I was doing something for that, and I couldn't come even though I wanted to."

"Okay," I said was sleep pulled me under.

"Are you warmer now?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Mmm-hmm," I said with eyes closed.

"Are you comfortable?"  
"Mmm-hmm," I answered not really hearing the question.

"Sleep, then, I'll be here when you wake up," he said gently rubbing my lower back.

I was gone before he even said this, but I did remember his gentle voice as I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. It was the first time in three days that I slept so well.

I didn't wake up again until it was almost dark outside. Jacob was laid out on his back beside me. I could tell that he was asleep from the gentle snoring that was coming from him. My head rested on his shoulder, my left leg was hooked over Jacob's, and my arm was draped over his stomach. It rose and fell along with his chest as he breathed in and out.

At first I was surprised to find him next to me, but then I remembered why he was here. I did feel a lot better now. My body didn't hurt as badly, and I was actually sweating a little under all the covers. I hoped that mean that my fever had broken, and I was over the worse part of the illness.

Even though I was warm, I didn't want move away from Jacob. I touched his stomach with my hand gently trying not to wake him. I moved my hand up to his chest, and I wondered what his skin would feel like under the shirt he was wearing.

I shook myself mentally again. Why did I keep having such odd thoughts? I never would have been caught dead in the same bed with Huck. I couldn't explain it. How was it possible to trust someone that you have only known for a few weeks and not be able to trust someone you've known almost your entire life? I knew I did trust Jacob, and I also knew that he wouldn't betray that trust. How could I know that?

I nuzzled my head until I was a little bit more comfortable and trailed my hand back to its former position.

"Be careful, I'm very ticklish," Jacob's voice made me jump.

"You're awake!" I said blushing and tilting my head up to look at him.

"Who was the royalty of being obvious?" He asked smiling at me.

"Oh, shut up," I said trying to roll away from him.

He wouldn't let me go, and held me to him with his arm that was wrapped around me.

"Don't go. I like you right where you are," he said resting his head atop mine. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, a little. I think my fever has broken," I said smiling at how right it felt to be laying here with him.

"I'm glad, since I haven't been a very good nurse today. Falling asleep on the job isn't very professional," he said rubbing my arm gently.

"That's okay. I haven't been much of a hostess today."

"Speaking of nursing, I think it's about time for your medicine again," Jacob said looking at the clock on the table beside my bed.

He tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him. I protested, and he gave in easily. However, it wasn't long after tha we heard the front door open. Jacob got up and out from under the covers, managed to put his shoes back on, and straighten his clothes before Grandma came up and opened the door.

She asked Jacob about me while I pushed some of the covers off of me. She thanked him for sitting with me before he left, and he promised to be back to visit soon. Grandma made me take my medicine and fixed me a bowl of chicken noodle soup, which was the first thing I felt like eating in days. After that I managed to clean myself up a little before I was so exhausted that I fell into the bed into another bout of deep dreamless sleep. I didn't have any illusions, though, as to why I slept so well. I used the pillow that Jacob had slept on that afternoon, and his scent was still strong in my bed sheets.

* * *

Author's Note: This week is going to be really busy for me...so the next chapter probably won't be posted until the end of th week. I promise that I shant give up on this story, though! By the way, this is a romance and not action-adventure. Things will start moving along from now on, but you have to admit things don't always happen in real life as fast paced as they do it books. I'm trying to hold on to a little realism. Thank you to all my precious readers who have let me little gifts in their reviews. It just makes me all tingly inside when I read them! Enjoy!


	8. The Eighth

Author's Note- Well I had more free time than I thought I was going to have, and so you get a chapter two whole days early! Hope you enjoy, and thanks to all of you who review faithfully. Ya'll are really the best!

* * *

The Eighth

I stared at the page of my book for a long time, but I was too distracted to red the words there. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of he chair. I let the sunlight soak in through my skin warming my chilled and raw nose.

It had been three days since I'd seen Jacob. This was the first day I had felt like doing anything besides eating and sleeping. This was also the first day that Grandma had felt like she could leave me by myself. I was glad to be rid of her, because although I loved her dearly she was getting on my nerves. There was really only one person I'd wanted to see hadn't shown up…yet.

After Grandma had gotten me outside, into a chair in the backyard, and laden me with blanket after blanket so I didn't get chilled, she had left to go grocery shopping and to visit Mrs. What's-her-face. All the people she checked in on and visited were all starting to run together.

I sat now trying to read a book with half of the blanket dumped on the ground beside me. It was one of those rare days when the sun shined, and it wasn't raining. As I was feeling better, I couldn't waste the day especially since it would begin cooling down in earnest and snowing soon. I was starting to get cold, and I knew I should go back inside. I hated to lose the precious day.

"Are you asleep?"

My eyes fluttered open and I nearly fell out of my chair in surprise.

"Jacob, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I said clutching my heart that was beating rapidly in my chest.

He laughed his deep chuckle that made joy rise in my chest at the sound.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically.

"I think you made my heart stop," I complained as he sat down on the ground at my feet, because there was nowhere else to sit.

"You look like you're feeling better," he commented trying to change the subject.

"I look like death warmed over, but I am feeling better."

My traitor body decided to prove me wrong, though, and I fell into a fit of cough and sneezing. I had a box of tissues ready for my nose, but there was noting I could do about the coughing. Finally, the fit was over, and I laid my head back with a moan.

"That hurt," I groaned rest my hand over my chest.

It felt as though my lungs were on fire, and my throat was very sore.

Jacob didn't say anything, but I imagined him wincing at my pain. I felt a slight pressure of my knee, and I peeked out of one eye to see Jacob resting his head on my lap.

"How are you? You look tired," I said after looking at his face carefully.

"I'm fine."

I ran my fingers through his long hair, and he closed his eyes at my touch. Men were so predictable. They all loved to have their hair played with…especially when they were tired. I sighed heavily, although it sounded more like someone drowning, and shook my head.

"You aren't getting sick now, are you?" I asked with real concern.

Grandma had had a flu shot not to long ago, so she was protected from getting sick. Jacob had been with me for almost an entire day in close proximity to me. Unless he had gotten a flu shot there was no way he wouldn't get it as well.

"No," he laughed a strained harsh laugh. "I can't catch the flu."

"Why not?"

I ran my fingers through his thick black hair once more and stopped to listen to his answer.

"Don't stop," he said begged.

I rolled my eyes at no one with a smile and continued running my fingers through his hair. He rested his head back in my lap, and closed his eyes again. I hated to disturb the comfortable silence between us, and so I said nothing.

We both jumped when the telephone began ringing. Grandma had brought the cordless phone out incase I needed her or something. I began searching for it, but I couldn't find in it all the blankets wrapped around and over me. Jacob was looking for it as well and he finally found it between two blankets that I had thrown off into the grass.

"Hello?" I said breathing heavily after trying to find the phone.

"Evie? It that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Weezie?" I asked dismayed.

Jacob took my free hand and forced my hand through his hair again. I smiled at him as he rested his head back again. I took the hint and played with his hair as I listened to my best friend at home speak hurriedly.

"Evie? You sound terrible."

"Thanks, I have the flu," I said and coughed loudly for her benefit.

"Bless your sweet heart! I'm so sorry to hear that. Get better soon," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, so why are you calling?"  
"Can't I just call to check in on you?"

"No," I said slowly. "You live across the country from me, and its long distance."

"Okay, so you're right. I just wanted to tell you some news. Mom and Dad are going to pay for me to come up there over Christmas break," she announced excitedly.

"What?" I shouted and sat up straight.

Jacob had to pick up his head, and he looked at me with concern.

"I know isn't it exciting! I've missed you so much…we _all_ have."

"Why did you want to come here?" I asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? It'll be fun! Besides I was hoping to get you home sick enough that you would come to school here. It isn't so bad being close to home. You love right on campus, and I hardly ever see Mom or Dad," she said so quickly that I could hardly understand her.

"Oh," I said trying to sound interested in the conversation.

"I have to go, Evie. I borrowed Huck's cell without his knowing about it. I'll talk to you again soon." Click.

I dropped the phone from my ear and pushed the button to turn it off amazed at what I'd just learned. I was too surprised to really figure out if I was happy, excited, or none of the above.

"What?"

Jacob recalled my attention placing on of his large hands on my knee.

"Nothing…just some unexpected news," I said softly.

"Maybe you should go back inside now," He suggested.

"No, I don't want you to leave," I whined.

Somehow I equated my going back inside with Jacob leaving me. He seemed to understand this and he took my hand that was resting in my lap now.

"Evie, I want to tell you something…a secret."  
"Okay, I'm all ears," as I said it one of my ears decided to clog up, and I couldn't hear so well out of it. "I'm all ear," I corrected and pointed to my left ear, which was the one I could hear out of.

"You have to promise me that you aren't going to be freaked out," he said gripping my hand as if his life depended on it.

"I'll do my best," I said truthfully.

"I…am…a…," he looked at me through half-closed eyes, "weeeerewollllf."

He said the last word so slowly that I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly.

"A what?" I asked trying to clear up my hearing problem by tapping the side of my head.

"A werewolf," he repeated normally.

"I must not be hearing you right, because it sounds like you are saying that you're a werewolf."

"I did," he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh," I sat back from the expectant position I'd taken in my chair.

"I get it," I said after a long pause. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, it isn't," Jacob said seriously.

His tone wiped the smile from my face.

"Come on, you have to be joking. Everyone knows that were—that they aren't real!"

"Have you never wondered why I'm _so_ big, or that I'm always so warm?" He asked after getting on my knees so that he could look at me directly in the eyes.

I could see that he was sincere, but it was too fantastic for me to believe. Werewolves were supposed to be evil monsters that changed at the full moon. Had it just been a full moon? Was that why Jacob was so tired? I shook my head. It was impossible! They weren't real!

"I just thought it was your heritage. Embry and Quill are almost as big as you are," I pointed out triumphantly.

"There werewolves, too," he said rolling his eyes and resting back on his legs. "What about my temperature? Have you never wondered about that?"

He took my hand and place on his face, and as always he was scorching hot.

"Some people have high body temperatures," I said weakly.

"Temperatures of one-oh-eight to one-oh-nine?" He countered.

"That's not possible! Such high temperatures would cause brain damage," I said in amazement.

"Trust me, it's possible," he said leaning his cheek into my hand that he still held up to his face.

"You're not joking?"

"No, and I can prove it to you," he said standing and letting go of my hand.

I stood as well holding a quilt around me, bet letting everything else fall to the ground. Jacob was yards away from me in that time, and he was pulling his shirt off and his shoes off when I took a step towards him. He stopped me with his hand, and I stood where I was mouthing his name wordlessly.

Even from this distance, I could see something strange was happening. It was like his whole body was shaking in little frantic tremors. His outline began to blur, and suddenly his form began changing. I raised a hand to my mouth as the human shape ripped to reveal a thick reddish brown fur that was very familiar to me.

Jacob stood before me now completely a wolf. It was the work of a moment, but I couldn't believe what my eyes had just seen. The pants Jacob had been wearing were now ripped to shreds around this enormous creature that looked like a wolf, but was entirely too large to be considered your average wolf. It was the same creature I'd seen in the woods that day weeks ago.

I dropped to my knees in astonishment at the realization. It was incredible. Things like this didn't happen in real life, but here I was staring at a genuine monster. Jacob seemed concerned about me but was hesitant to move any closer. I realized my face was showing my shock and horror, and I tried to arrange things into a more neutral array.

He seemed to take heart at my expression change and stepped gingerly and slowly towards me. It seemed an eternity before he reached me even though it was only a few steps for him to make.

"Jacob?" I asked when the creature was only a couple of feet from me.

He nodded his head.

"It was you in the forest that day, wasn't it?"

He nodded again.

I looked into the creature's eyes, Jacob's eyes. I could see him there, but I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. I reached out carefully to touch him.

"Is it okay?" I asked right before I touched his head.

In answer, Jacob moved his head to touch my hand. I ran my finger through the thick fur just as I had done with his hair only a few minutes ago. He closed his eyes at my touch as he had done which made me giggle a little. I had seen him change, and now I was touching him. It had to be real, but it was too much.

I couldn't help the brutal laughing that ensued. It was strange, because I was half-laughing and half-coughing. I dropped my hand and bent over with the effort. Jacob jumped and ran into the woods at an alarming speed. I could barely see him move before he was gone. I continued laughing, and I had either lost my mind or I had seriously just suffered a very real delusion.

I looked up and saw Jacob's shoes and shirt and knew I hadn't lost my mind and it wasn't a delusion. I continued laughing until I heard heavy footsteps approaching. I looked up to find Jacob walking from the tree line towards me wearing nothing but a pair of jean shorts.

"Evie, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said after I regained my breath. "Did I ever tell you what my favorite musical was?"

I asked this as he helped me up from the ground.

"The one you tried out for a part? No."

"Beauty and the Beast," I said before chuckling again.

Jacob was leading me into the house, but I stumbled over my own feet. I was exhausted, but instead of falling Jacob caught me and lifted me into his arms as if I didn't weigh more than a few pounds.

"Okay, too much for one day," I couldn't tell if he was speaking to me or to himself.

"No, it's not. I'm okay…just tired," I said trying to sound convincing.

He didn't say anything. He clenched his jaw tightly as he took me inside. He didn't take me to the living room as I thought he would, but he took me up to my room.

"Jacob," I said grabbing his face for the attention I wanted, "I'm okay. It's just hard to believe that your bes—your friend is a mythical creature that's not suppose to exist."

He laid me down on my bed gently. I kicked off my shoes and sat up to unbutton my coat that Grandma had insisted I wear under all of the blankets. I felt drained and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I threw off my jacket and laid back down scooting under the covers. My bed still smelled like Jacob, but the scent was starting to fade.

I grabbed his hand as he tried to leave and forced him to sit down on the bed beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just tired. I think I over did it today. It's not you," I reassured him. "It's kind of funny actually," he looked at me strangely, "well not funny…you're my Beast," I said softly.

My bed was comfortable, and Jacob's scent rushed into me making me very sleepy. I fought to keep my eyes open, but in the end I lost the battle with myself and fell asleep for the third time with Jacob nearby.


	9. The Nineth

The Ninth

I was leaning against Jacob slouched into seat. I stared out the window and watched as tree after tree whooshed passed us. I was lucky Jacob offered to take me to pick up Weezie. I had been fretting over how I was going to manage it when he asked me.

Things were good and getting better all the time. Jacob was a blessing I knew, and I only hoped that I appreciated him like I should. Something had changed between us after his confession. We were closer somehow as if telling our secrets to each other created a strange bond. I kept nothing from him, and I was almost positive it was the same for him.

Once I'd gotten over the shock of what he told me which happened to coincide with my recovery from the flu. I was able to listen to and ask questions about him and his "brothers". I learned about the phasing as they called it. Jacob assured me that it didn't hurt. He told me about the strength and speed. I thought that was pretty cool which he agreed it was. He told me about the mental link that they all shared when they were in wolf form.

It had been another shock when he told me why he and the others had changed into werewolves. Vampires were real. That was why he'd been so tired and away from me so much. There were a couple that were passing through the area, which Jacob assured me was normal. Even though it was normal, the entire pack was on alert until they passed on through. I shuddered at the thought. Jacob looked down at me momentarily, because he knew it freaked me out when he didn't keep his eyes on the road. His arm was stretched out along the back of the seat, and I rested my head on his shoulder to reassure him I was alright.

That was when I learned the truth about Bella Swan. She was a vampire now and as dead to Jacob as my family were to me. I couldn't understand how he was so strong, because I could tell from the way he talked about her that he'd loved her very much. She might have been his true love even. My family had been taken away from me, but she had walked away from him and life when she had chosen the vampire over Jacob. I couldn't even fathom the pain that would cause.

I wanted to comfort Jacob in some way like he'd done for me. It was then that I realized maybe he needed me as much as I needed him. In some way, maybe I helped heal his wounds as he had helped me. I hoped rather than believed that was the case. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squished me closer to him. I smiled a little, because he always seemed to be able to read my thoughts.

It wasn't too long after my recovery that I met the rest of the pact. I already knew Quil and Embry, so they seemed to have reported back to everyone else on me. They all seemed willing to accept me into their group except for Leah. I didn't let it bother me too much, because from what Jacob said she was always like that. I really liked Sam and Emily. They were expecting their first child, and it was so evident that they were completely in love. It was almost sickening.

"So tell me about your friend? Does she have a third eye or have a partiality to which side you stand on?" He said jokingly.

"No third eye that I know of, and she doesn't have a preference to which side you stand on as long as you worship her as the goddess she is," I said sarcastically.

"She's one of those, is she?"

He said it as a joke, but I thought I should set him straight.

"Yes and no. She's a big flirt, so I've warned you. She does have a right to be that way, though, because she's really pretty," I explained quickly as we got out of the car.

"She as pretty as you?" He asked taking my hand as we entered the tiny airport.

"_Much_ prettier," I said emphatically as I looked over the list of arrivals.

Jacob spotted her plane on the screen before I did and led me away to the gate she would be coming in. I had only enough time to check that they were on time before Jacob pulled me from the screen.

"All of the guys are going to get to together at Sam's for dinner on Christmas Eve. They told me to invite you and Weezie," he said her name like it was a question.

"Call her Eloise," I laughed. "She gets mad when people call her that except for me. Dinner would be great. The more boys around her the better, but would it be…you know _safe_."

It was Jacob's turn to laugh, "We'll all be on our best behaviors," he promised.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but the announcement of the plane's arrival interrupted me. Butterflies started romping around in my stomach at the declaration. I didn't know if I was happy or not to be seeing her. It was difficult to stand Weezie. She was very judgmental of what you wear, how your hair is done, and how your make up looks. She'd never understood my style before, and I didn't expect her to start today.

Jacob squeezed my hand reassuringly, and we stood as the first wave of people excited the plane. I straightened my shirt, and combed out my hair with my fingers.

"You look fine," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I looked up and smiled at him. He said back at me, and for a moment there was nothing else but Jacob and me in the worlds.

"Uhhh-hem," a loud noise broke the moment.

I started and looked to find Weezie standing in front of us with a fake smile plastered on her face. I let go of Jacob's hand like a child does when they been caught doing something naughty.

"Weezie! You're here!" I stated the obvious and laughed.

"Well, duh!" She said dropping her carry on bag.

I hugged her tightly, and I realized how much I had missed her since I'd moved to Forks. When I let go of her, I realized that she was eyeing Jacob appreciatively.

"Weezie, this is Jacob Black. Jacob this is my best friend Eloise Johnson," I said making the introductions.

"Glad to meet you," Jacob said stretching out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Weezie said in her fake girly voice as she shook his hand.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but asked instead, "How was your flight?"

I bent over to pick up her bag without looking at it. I ended up grabbing Jacob's wrist. He'd been just a bit faster than me and had a hold of the shoulder strap already.

"How about you let me get it," he suggested.

"Okay," I said with a grin. "So how was it?"

I threw my arm around Weezie's shoulders and guided her towards the baggage claim area, which wasn't too far away.

"It was good, but it was my first time flying you know. I got really scarred," she laid the I'm-just-a-helpless-girl act on thick, "over Colorado. We had a lot of turbulence then."

Jacob sniggered softly, and I was certain I was the only one who heard it. It appeared that the baggage hadn't been unloaded yet, so we stood by the conveyor that would bring it by soon. I punched Jacob in the stomach while Weezie wasn't looking and gave him a you-behave look. He shrugged and rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, so I have a surprise for you," Weezie announced interrupting my silent conversation with Jacob.

"Really?" I asked stunned. Since when did Weezie buy presents for anyone.

"Yes, silly! Turn around," she commanded.

"What….?"

"Turn around!"

I sighed heavily and turned around suddenly. Standing behind me with a huge grin on his face was Weezie's brother, Huck.

"Huckleberry Finn! What on earth are you doing here?" I demanded in shock.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He said stretching his arms open for a hug.

It took me a minute to realize what he meant by it, but I silently walked towards him and gave him a hug. She wrapped his arms around me tightly but not to the point I couldn't breath.

"Evie, I've missed you so much," he said into my hair.

"Yeah me too," I said half-heartedly.

"That's why Mom and Dad paid for us to come visit you, everyone misses you," Weezie said as Huck let me go. "You have to come back for school. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I think I'm even going to stay at Judson and not go to Auburn like I originally planned."

I noticed that Jacob's fists were clenched, and I wondered if he was upset over Huck's hug or Weezie talking about me going back to Alabama. Thankfully, I was saved by the buzzard that went off to let everyone know that the baggage was coming.

When Huck and Weezie went over to claim their luggage, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me away out of hearing range of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said through clenched teeth leaning his head down to speak to me on my level.

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I didn't know! I swear I didn't! It was only supposed to be Weezie. I don't know what he's doing here," I said hurriedly.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Evie," he said angrily.

I understood again what he meant. I could tell he was fighting his anger even as we spoke. I reached up and placed both hands on either side of his face.

"What are you going to do? Phase and run all the way home? You know I can't drive! I need you to do this, please," I begged.

He seemed to clam at my words, and soon he was all the way back to normal. I hoped that he didn't get upset in the car. I could only imagine what would happen to the rest of us if his large wolf form was pushed into the tiny space.

"Hey, Evie how far is it to Forks?" Weezie asked interrupting us again.

We both turned to look at her, and I didn't drop my hands from Jacob's face.

"About an hour," I answered and dropped my hands when I realized where they were.

"Could you show me where the little ladies room is then?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner," I said pointing in that direction.

"Umm, could you show me?"

Her eyes got really big and she shifted them in the direction of the bathrooms. I realized she wanted me to go with her. She probably didn't even need to go to the bathroom. I'd never gotten her subtle girl-messages before, and it didn't look like I was going to be starting anytime soon.

I turned and walked with her leaving Huck and Jacob alone. I didn't know if that was a good idea or not, but I had no other choice without being rude to Weezie.

"So what's the deal with you and Jacob?" She began when we were far enough away.

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

I remembered why I hadn't missed Weezie until I saw her. She always gave me a headache.

"Are ya'll together?" She said as we entered the small bathroom.

"No, we're just friends," I answered.

I didn't think she would understand mine and Jacob's relationship. Most of the time I didn't understand it.

"He's _so_ cute!" She squealed.

Agh! Why did she have to do that?

"Why is Huck here?" I countered.

"You know why," she said in a suggestive voice.

"No, Weezie, I don't, or I wouldn't be asking you. Grandma doesn't even know that Huck is going to be visiting too. We don't have anywhere to put him."

"She knows, I called her a few weeks ago," I gave her a stern look. "Look Huck wants another try, Evie. He loves you, and we both want you to come back to Alabama."

We were almost back to the boys, so I couldn't say anything.

"You might want to get your jackets out now," I said instead to both Weezie and Huck.

I pulled mine on as Weezie looked through her bags in search of hers. Huck didn't move, and I wondered why he wasn't putting his jacket.

"He doesn't need one," he said when I asked him.

"Jacob's use to this weather," I pointed out. "It's freezing out there."

Not to mention Jacob's body temperature runs about ten degrees higher than everyone else.

"I'll be fine," he assured me wrapping his arm around me.

He followed Jacob and Weezie out of the front doors. I walked stiffly trying to walk as far away from Huck as his arm would allow. Jacob and Weezie were having a friendly conversation, and my heart sank when I saw how perfect they looked together. Weezie's hair was dark brown and almost looked black in the right light. Her skin tone matched Jacob's russet color than my pasty white skin. My heart sank further when I realized how Huck and I looked together. He was only taller than me by a few inches, and his hair was a darker shade of blonde than my own. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry that's it has been so long. The only time I can say is that I've been so busy just trying to keep up with homework that I haven't had much time for eating right now. I have written a slightly longer chapter than usual for those of you have been wondering if I'd died or something (or those who've been plotting my demise for not updating). A few things that I thought I was going to explain latter on and never got around to it. Weezie's real name is Eloise and her brother's full name is Huckleberry Finn. I have based these characters off of real people. One of my English professors has twins and those are their names, however they are only three years old at present. The college and town I've been hinting is...you guessed where I actually go to school and live during the school year. I think that about covers it. If I leave things out or you wonder about something, please let me know. It probable you are not the only one. I would like things to be as clear as possible. For now...ENJOY!

* * *

The Tenth

I opened my eyes slowly and remained still in the bed. It was early morning, and I could hear Weezie's deep even breathing on the other side of the bed. I rolled out of the bed slowly and quietly. I couldn't hear anyone else up in the house. I quickly pulled a sweat shirt over my head and thick socks over my bare feet.

The sweat shirt smelled like Jacob. I didn't know when I'd worn it around him, but it didn't matter to me. I loved that smell. I held my breath, though, as I tip-toed down the stairs hoping that I didn't wake Huck up. I sighed with relief when I'd made it all the way down without waking anyone.

I walked lightly down the hallway to the kitchen. I paused for a minute to look at Huck sleeping on the couch underneath four quilts. His breathing was deep as well, and I hoped that he was still a hard sleeper. I hesitated at the doorway. He looked so peaceful and handsome asleep. Something about his eyes seemed sinister to me now when he was awake. It was something I'd never seen before. This Huck sleeping on my couch was more like the boy I'd grown up with. He rolled over in his sleep to his side facing away from me. I shook my head and continued on to the kitchen.

I stopped myself from drumming my fingers on the counter while the phone rang. I hoped that someone was up by now. I'd given up hope of anyone answering the phone when Billy's familiar husky voice answered.

"Hi, Billy, I was just calling to make sure Jacob was okay."

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"I don't want to wake anyone up," I answered.

"Oh, well, Jacob's fine. The boys have been patrolling since you two got back from the airport."

"Patrolling?" I nearly shouted.

I paused to see if I'd woken anyone. When I didn't hear movement in the house, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Evie? Are you there? Hello!" Billy was shouting.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said soothingly. "I thought the boys only patrolled when…oh no!"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"It's Christmas!"

"The blood suckers don't mind what time of year it is," Billy said logically.

"I suppose not. Is Jacob there? Can I talk to him?"

"He's asleep. Been doing double shifts, patrolling with the pack and watching your house at night," Billy said in a concerned voice.

"My house? But why? We're not in any danger are we?"

"No, he's just being overly cautious in my opinion. I can go wake him up if you want."

"No," I nearly shouted again. "No, no let him sleep. Just tell him that I called and a visit would be appreciated if he's not too tired."

"I'll make sure he knows, Evie."

"Thanks, Billy. I promise I'll come by for a visit once my friends have gone back home."

"We'll see you Christmas Eve, won't we?" There was almost a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, that's the plan, I think," I said trying to sound reassuring.

"Good," he said triumphantly. "We'll see you then. Bye, Evie."

"Bye," I mumbled before putting the phone on the hook.

It'd been five days since I'd last seen Jacob, and I was starting to get depressed without him. I never realized how much I depended on him until he wasn't around. I was worried about him. He wasn't getting enough sleep, and he was trying to guard the reservation and my home apparently from vampires. I would defiantly have to talk to him about taking care of himself. He might be a werewolf, but there was no way he was Superman, too.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Huck asked from behind me.

"I was just thinking of making some breakfast. Want some?"

He readily agreed. It wasn't long before Grandma and Weezie came down stairs. Not long after breakfast a snow storm began and continued for most of the day. Keeping everyone inside for the day.

The next day I still had not heard from Jacob. I contented myself knowing that he was safe just busy and unable to call or come by. Huck suggested that we all go enjoy the newly fallen snow outside. I wasn't greatly enthusiastic about the venture, but as both Huck and Weezie seemed keen I couldn't say no.

We spent all morning outside and begrudgingly we all went inside for some soup for lunch. Then it was back outside again. Even I was excited and glad in the afternoon to return to the cold winter wonderland outside. I don't know who threw the first snowball, but a massive snowball fight among us took of the majority of the afternoon.

As I ran to the cover of the forest, I slipped and fell ending up on my back. Huck not watching were he was going tripped over me and fell beside me. I tried to kick off his heavy legs, but before I knew it he hap pinned me to the ground with his both. A hand on the ground on each side of my head supported most of his weight.

"Get off, Huck," I said squirming underneath him.

"I don't want to," he said childishly.

"Too bad! Get off!" I shouted.

"Maybe I can change your mind," he said leaning in closer to me.

I realized what he planned and turned my head just in time to avoid his kiss.

"Aww, come on, Evie! Is that a way to treat on old friend?"

"Friends don't kiss," I pointed out trying to push him off unsuccessfully.

"Who says we have to be friends?" He said in a seductive voice.

"I do! Now, get off!"

I gave him another shove, but he was as unshakable as before. He leaned in for another kiss. When I turned my head he forced my head back with his hand. I squirmed uncontrollable as he near me and when our lips touched I closed my eyes tightly and tried to free my head from his grasp.

Suddenly my body was cooler and the weight that had been pressing on me was gone as well as Huck's lips contact with mine. I opened my eyes and Jacob stood over me. He had lifted Huck off of my by the collar of his jacket.

I jumped up as Jacob started shouting at Huck. I couldn't get between them quickly enough as Huck answered Jacob's aggression.

"Who do you think you are?" Huck shouted.

"She told you to get off of her," Jacob shouted back.

"That's none of your business!"

"She's my friend, and it's my business when someone is forcing them on her!"

Jacob was visibly shaking in a rage. I jumped in before Huck said anything else to make him phase.

"Stop!" I shouted to Huck. "Stop," I said quietly to Jacob touching his arm and stepping in front of him to look him in the eyes. "Control it," I said in a whisper.

I saw the anger in Jacob's eyes well up. He didn't want to control it. He wanted to rip Huck apart. He couldn't think clearly like this.

I reached up and place both my hands on each side of his face and forced him to duck down to my level.

"If you phase, you will hurt me now. I will not move so you can become a murder," I said in a stern voice.

I tried to keep my words low enough so that only he could hear them, but I could see Weezie straining her hears to hear what I said. I imagine Huck would be doing the same.

I saw in Jacob's dark brown eyes as he realized what I was saying. His anger quickly subsided. He quit shaking and I knew that he had his emotions under control even though he clenched his fists so tightly his hands began turning white.

"Okay?" I said letting him go and stepping back.

"Yeah, yeah," he said breathlessly as if he'd just run a marathon. "Don't do it again," he said to Huck before turning around and stomping off.

I looked at Huck with wide as, and he face looked white. I was sure he had realized by now that Jacob would beat him to a pulp if given the chance. I didn't say anything, but followed after Jacob running to catch up.

"Jacob, wait up," I called when I reached the corner of the house.

He didn't stop, but I did notice that he slowed his stride so that I reached him before he got to his car.

"Evie, I—"

"Shut up!" I shouted interrupting him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

I pointed my finger up in his face and let the full force of _my_ wrath be known.

"What!"

"You heard me! Do even realize what could have happened today if I hadn't been able to calm you down?" I paused. "You would have killed him!"

"Evie, what the big deal? He was kissing you!" He shouted back me.

"So what?" I spread out my arm wide and then pointed at myself, "I was handling it! You," I pointed again at him, "on the other hand, were not!"

"So what? Next time you want me to just let him do it?" He asked defensively.

"YES! I'm not as important as you are and keeping the pack a secret!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is, Jacob! Ask Sam! What do you think he'd say if he'd seen that?"

Jacob didn't answered he looked down at his feet ashamed. I finally notice he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jean as well as some sneakers. A jacket as conspicuously missing from his attire.

"It's bad enough you're running around in below zero weather without a jacket on! People will start to notice something if you aren't more careful!"

Tears started to well up in my eyes and tightness in my throat wouldn't let me say anything else. I threw my arms around Jacob and clung to him tightly.

"I can't lose…Jacob…I can't lose you, too! Not you!" I managed to croak out.

I felt warm arms wrap around me after a few minutes of hesitancy. Jacob rested his cheek on the top of my head but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," I said once I had finished crying.

I felt rather stupid and foolish at the display I'd given.

"No, I'm sorry, Evie. I shouldn't have lost control like that. Although, he does deserve to be taught a lesson," he said in a harsh voice.

"Let someone else teach it to him then, Jacob. You don't have to fix everyone," I said half-jokingly.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled away enough to look up into his face.

"You fixed me. You fixed Bella," I said by way of an explanation.

He was going to say something when a foreign voice interrupted him.

"She's right, you know."

Jacob froze and held my firm to him, so I couldn't turn to see who it was. It was someone I'd never met before, because the voice wasn't familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked in a dark voice.

His face was expressionless and stern. His face frightened me more than the unseen stranger. Finally, Jacob seemed to realize I was still present. He let me go, but pushed me like a child to his side and behind him. It was like he was trying to shield me with his body.

"Charlie called," the beautiful girl said simply.

There were two of them, a girl and a boy. The girl was much shorter than me, and the boy was near to my height as far as I could tell. He stood back further from Jacob and me. He was very handsome with alabaster skin and bronze hair that was stylishly messy, but I doubted it was styled to look that way. The girl was petite with long chocolate brown hair. She had the same skin as the boy. They looked as if they could be twins except as I looked closer they really didn't favor each other. Somehow they favored each other much in the same way that Jacob and the rest of the pack looked like brothers. I felt my skin crawl as she took a tentative step towards.

"Don't, Bella," Jacob warned.

Bella? Charlie? It couldn't be! No! It was her. The girl that had broken Jacob's heart two years ago! What was she doing here? Then I remembered what she was, _vampire_. I felt goose bumps form on my skin, but I was determined not to be a girl and let my fear over come me.

"Why are you here?" He asked again when she remained still.

"I heard about your," she looked at me with her ochre eyes, "_impression_. I wanted to see her."

"Leave her alone," he said a low voice stepping in front of me again.

"We mean no harm to you or the girl," the male said stepping beside Bella.

He must be Edward. He voice was deep and very lyrical. Hadn't Jacob said something about music and Edward? I couldn't remember, but it seemed to fit.

"Then leave and don't come back like you promised," Jacob said firmly.

I could see he was struggling for control although it hadn't gotten so bad that he was shaking yet. I reached out and touched his arm which I meant to be reassuring. He looked down at my hand but never took his eyes away from Bella and Edward.

"I'm happy for you, Jake. I really am," she said reaching out to touch him as I had.

Jacob's hiss stopped her. She stood frozen for a moment with her hand held in mid air before she let it drop and she stepped back to Edward.

"Just go, Bella," he said so low it was almost a whisper.

She stood for several minutes looking at Jacob and then me. She looked as though she would cry. Could vampires cry? Edward took her hand in a very human gesture of comfort. She broke her stare at me and looked to him. It seemed that they communicated in an unspoken language something to each other.

"Goodbye, Jake," she said sadly and they were gone.

There were several trees that blocked my view of the house from here, and I hoped that it was the same from the house. I didn't know how I would ever explain what had just happened if Grandma, Weezie, or Huck asked.

With their departure, Jacob's shoulders seemed to sag. I let out the breath I'd been holding in anticipation and everything seemed to speed up back to normal. In Bella's and Edward's presence, everything seemed to have slowed down.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked rounding on me suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked concerned with the lines of pain on his face.

"Sure, sure why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she still loves you," I blurted out. "And you still love her."

"Evie, that's not—"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"If you're okay then," I waited for him to nod. "Good, I'll head back to the house. Everyone will wonder where I've gone."

I turned and walked back to the house. My legs felt shaky, but I was proud to find I could make it all the way back on my own. As I closed the door, I felt all my energy drain out of me. I slumped against it as I fought back tears. It was in that moment I realized I'd fallen in love with Jacob Black. Jacob loved another girl who he couldn't have. This girl was a vampire, and she belonged to another.

I crawled into bed claiming I had a headache when my grandmother asked. I really did have a headache, and I knew tears wouldn't help it any. I couldn't help it, however, and I let them fall freely. I cursed Bella Swan over and over again for showing up unannounced today to disrupt everything. I ended up laughing at myself though for thinking that I deserved any happiness anymore. I was marked for sadness. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	11. The Eleventh

A/N: I humbly beg forgiveness for taking so long to update this story. I know many have forgotten about it by now, but I have not despite the many months of silence from me. You can chalk it up to wirter's block. I hope that I now have the end in mind and am working on finishing this furiously between papers for school. Enjoy!

The Eleventh

It was nearly impossible to hide from someone when you both lived in a small town…_nearly_. Somehow, though, I had managed to avoid Jacob for days. It wasn't easy, but hiding behind my guests had helped a lot. I'd feigned remorse for being an inattentive hostess, and threw myself into making what time I had left with my friends enjoyable. It was all a mask, though. I was miserable, and the last two people I wanted to be around were Weezie and Huck. The only people I wanted were either dead or I was avoiding them. My Christmas season wasn't filled with much spirit under the surface.

In all the time, I'd been able to avoid being around Huck as much as possible while I laid in hiding. Jacob called and called. I was always either too busy to answer, or I would hang up before he could get past his greetings. He came to the house once while we were there. He pulled up as we unloaded the groceries for Grand's delicious Christmas feast. I rushed into the house, and told him that we were going to be too busy the rest of the day for guests. I watched from a crack in the draperies as he stared at the house with a pained expression before folding himself into his car and leaving. My chest hurt where my heart resided and a dark film began to cover my sight again.

Christmas Eve arrived, and I stood in front of my mirror fidgeting with my outfit as snow floated around in the darkness outside. We had to go the Uley's for the Christmas Eve party that had been planned for weeks. I silently tried to fortify my heart against being in Jacob's presence for hours on end. I ran through my list of diversions and escape plans if Jacob tried to corner me for a "talk," which had had good reason to expect. I sighed at my reflection in the mirror. I was hopelessly in love to someone who just thought of my as a friend and loved someone else. I was now going to forced to be around said person for a couple of hours while knowing he wanted to "make up." I didn't see how this was going to go well.

"You look pretty, Evie," Weezie said rounding the corner of the doorframe and leaned there looking at me.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my jacket and things from the bed.

"Jacob will just die when he sees you," she gushed.

"Why would you say that?" I looked at myself again to make sure I wasn't dressed inappropriately. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Didn't you hear what I said first? You look stunning. Jacob will be drooling over you all night as will my brother, no doubt."

"No doubt," I repeated to myself so she couldn't hear me. "Things aren't like that between Jacob and me. We're just friends."

"Oh, come on, Evie. I've seen the way you look at each other, and after what happened the other day how can you deny that something isn't going on?"  
I'd put on my scarf and gloves while she spoke, and I moved to her with my jacket draped over my arm. I placed a hand on her arm and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you, Weezie, and I'm glad you came. However, whatever you might think on the matter is wrong. I know for a fact that he cares for someone else, someone he knew before I came here. He's just a very good friend to me."

I didn't wait for a response from her. I walked past her and went downstairs and helped Grand load the car with food and presents for the La Push gang. I didn't let myself feel the full impact of my own words until I was safely hidden in the dark of the car as we drove towards my own heart break. The cheerful Christmas carols being sung on the radio contrary to my mood masked my silent tears and soft sniffles. I allowed myself to sulk until I saw the sign announcing our arrival to La Push. Then I pushed aside me feelings and forced myself into the spirit of the season.

It had been surprisingly easy to avoid Jacob in the large crowd assembled for the party. The tiny home of the Uley's seemed overfull and near bursting from people. It was a lively crowd, and the boys in the pack were hard to be around and feel sad for long. Weezie was going crazy from all the male attention she was receiving, and she'd picked three of her favorites and held court in a corner. Grand stood talking with all the older women discussing Christmas feasts, and Huck made himself comfortable with the rest of the guys talking about the universal topics of sports and cars.

It felt as though there were people everywhere around me talking to me all at the same time. Before I realized it, we had eaten and exchanged gifts. I had spoken to Jacob several times, but thankfully there were too many people around to have a private conversation. I saw him staring at me from across the room with a furrowed brow, and I knew he was frustrated with me for avoiding him. Selfishly, I just couldn't pretend that we were alright, yet. I knew he thought I was angry with him, and he just wanted my forgiveness and to know that we weren't at odds. It wasn't true, but I let him think it. I was too afraid I would let slip the real reason for my avoidance if we spoke too soon.

Everyone was having a good time. I saw the adults drinking alcohol liberally, and I noted many flushed faces in the room. Huck had brought his guitar with him to the party, and he pulled it out and began to sing Christmas songs. There was not lack on enthusiasm for the crowd, and in the collective euphoria Huck had even managed to drag me into singing a couple of songs with him. I was tired though and began to feel the drain being around Jacob like this was having on me. I stood leaning against the wall with my arms crossed listening like everyone else to Huck as he strummed and sang sometimes with accompaniment and sometimes alone.

My heart dropped into my stomach as he finished "Away in a Manger" and began a new song. The melody was more familiar to me than any other song ever could be. It had been my little brother's favorite Christmas song, "The Little Drummer Boy." Tears began to form as Huck sang, and in the hushed silence of the room I felt my little brother with me. He took my hand and pulled me back three years before. I couldn't resist the little boy as he reminded what he had been like.

_Joshua grabbed his toy drum from his toy box and began beating it and began marching around the room the same way the boy on stage that day had done. _

_"I'm the wittle drummer boy," he announced to me as he marched towards me while I sat smiling at him from the bed. _

_I shook my head. I hadn't realized turning on a Christmas CD would get him so excited before bed. He'd sung all the way home the Christmas songs we'd seen performed at the theater an hour away. He'd spent the whole time gibbering on about all the caroler and the "wittle drummer boy." I decided he's become obsessed with the song…and drums. _

_"Yes, you are," I agreed standing and scooping him into my arms. "You're my little drummer boy."_

_I kissed him and tickled him as I took him to bed. _

_"This is my favorite song," he exclaimed in joy. "Is it your favorite?"_

_"It is now," I answered tucking him into bed, "because I have my own _real_ drummer boy."_

_"That's me!" He shouted gleefully._

_"That's right! It's you," I chucked._

_"Sing it for me, Wevie," he pleaded. _

_I lay down on the bed beside him letting him rest his head on my shoulder. I sang to him as he drifted off to sleep. He sighed as a finished and whispered that he loved me. _

I couldn't breath, and suddenly the air around me was extremely hot. I felt like everything was closing in on me, and I had to escape. I slipped out of the room as quickly and as quietly as I could and nearly ran for the closest exit.

I grasped the deck railing outside as I sobbed and tried to breath normally at the same time. It couldn't manage it. My knuckles turned white as I let my grief take over for a little while. I tried to quiet them, so I wouldn't bother the others. The door opened behind me soon, however.

"Evie, what's wrong?"  
It was Jacob, of course.

"Nothing," I lied and wiped my running nose on my sleeve and tried to stop the tears.

"What is it?" He asked grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn to him.

"Please, Jacob, just leave me alone, alright?" I begged and yanked my arm free from his grasp.

I marched myself down the steps to the lawn and began walking away from the Uley's home and Jacob, but I wasn't lucky enough that Jacob would ever let me be when I asked. He followed me and stopped me within twenty feet of the house.

"Evie, don't push me away like this," he said grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. "If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, fine, but don't go off alone like this."  
With his inhuman strength, he pulled me into his arms. He wrapped himself around me, and I was comfortably warm despite the cold. Even if I had wanted to resist him, I couldn't have. Being weak, though, I allowed myself to clutch Jacob like a drowning person would a lifesaver. I balled his shirt in my hands and cried into his large chest as he held me. He pushed back my hair gently and ran hi hand up and down my back comfortingly as I sobbed without speaking or asking questions. I cried over my missing brother. I cried about Huck. I cried about Grand. I cried about Jacob. I felt drained as I sobbed for minutes on end.

Jacob held me for twenty minutes while I cried no questions asked. When I fell silent finally drained by my tears, I was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly finding my voice after it had been thick with tears for so long. "I'm sorry I went crazy again. It was my brother. "The Little Drummer Boy" was his favorite."  
"It's alright," he replied in a low soothing voice. "You don't have to explain to me."

"I wanted—want you to know. It just got to me in there. It doesn't seem to get any easier to be reminded of them."

"It will. It will. It just takes time."

"How much time, Jacob?" I asked and pulled my head back to look at him. "How much longer will it hurt like it did the first time when I'm reminded of them? Why won't the pain go away or at least not hurt as much?"

"I don't know, V, but I'll always be here to hold you when it hurts."

Something in me snapped as he made this promise. I felt the full forced my vision impediment fall right back into place. I pulled away from his and wiped away my tears.

"Thank you for the thought, but don't make promises you can't keep. I can't bare it anymore."  
I turned and walked away back to the party with squared shoulders, and a dying heart.


	12. The Twelfth

The Twelfth

The Twelfth

Weezie's soft snores were comforting in the darkness. They grounded me as I swam in my own pain. I wondered if it were possible to break your heart when it already lies in pieces. My heart had been slowly putting itself back together before Bella had come, but now it lay shattered inside my chest once more.

I watched the clock change from my curled position in the bed. I was three in the morning, and I hadn't slept at all. I would have gotten up a long time ago and made myself some tea and sat in the dark of the living room, but with a house full of people it seemed improbable that I would accomplish this without waking up someone.

A soft tap on my window broke my stare on the clock. Light filtered in from the full moon outside, and I saw clearly the small rock that hit my window soon after the first. I threw the covers aside gently so as not to disturb Weezie. I slowly and deliberately stood from the bed trying my best not to cause much movement on the mattress.

Jacob stood below looking up at my window. He saw me as soon as I stepped to the window to investigate. I resisted the urge to throw open the window immediately and run at the same time. Instead of doing either, I stood paralyzed watching the beautiful creature below me.

The snow had stopped falling, and the backyard was once again an untouched white wonderland. The moonlight caused the fallen snow to sparkle, and Jacob stood with only shorts in the middle of it all. His dark russet skin was made darker by the paleness on his surroundings, and he was beautiful standing there looking up at me.

He motioned with his arm to come down. He was calling for me. He was calling, and I could not answer. He moved towards the tree he used to climb into my room through the window, and his action released me from the spell I'd been under.

I opened the window and called down in a whisper, "What do you want?"

"Come down. I need to talk to you," he shouted back in a whisper as well.

"Do you know what time it is? I was asleep!"

"You were not. I could hear you crying, and you wouldn't have gotten up so quickly if you'd been asleep."

_Dang his superpower hearing!_

"It's still late _and_ cold," I argued.

"Please, Evie. If you don't come down, I'm coming up."

"You can't!" I hissed. "Weezie is sleeping in here!"

"I don't care, Evie! I'll wake up the entire town if I have to. Nothing is going to stop me from talking to you."

"I'm shutting the window and locking it," I announced and pulled back inside to do it, but Jacob's words stopped me.

"I'll break the window and come in anyways," he warned. "I'll break down the door if it comes to that."

I sighed loudly. Then I checked to make sure Weezie was still asleep. She slept soundly tonight, which was good for me.

"Alright!" I snapped. "I'm coming out. Give me a few minutes."

Jacob had moved towards the tree again, but he stopped moving at my words. He looked up as I closed the window and smiled at me. It sent shivers down my spine.

I rushed around the room quietly dressing myself for the cold of the night. I slipped on two pairs of sweat pants, three pairs of socks, and another sweat shirt under the one I'd stolen from Jacob. I pulled on some boots and grabbed my jacket as I quietly left the room. Weezie didn't move as I left.

I'd had to sneak down the creaky stairs and past Huck in order to reach the winter land of my backyard. The air seemed colder down here than it had as I'd hung out the window arguing with Jacob. I shivered from the cold under all the clothing I wore.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms and stomping my feet to keep the feeling in them when I'd reached where Jacob stood under the tree outside my window.

"What did you mean when you told me not to make promises I couldn't keep?" He asked staring at me intensely.

He sat on the arm of a lawn chair that sat beneath the tree. He still towered over me while I stood.

I sighed and rolled me eyes, "Is that what you came to bother me about, Jacob? I didn't mean anything. I was just upset."  
It was uncomfortable to look him in the eye, so I stared at the tree line behind him and to his left.

"It wasn't just that, and I know it. You've been avoiding and lying to me since Bella showed up."

"I've been busy," I interrupted. "And I haven't lied to you."

"Then look at me." I tired to do what he asked to prove he was wrong, but I couldn't and soon reverted my gaze back to the forest. "See?"  
"If this is all you came to talk about, I'm going back inside," I back my declaration up by turning, but Jacob took one of my hands and held me back.

He didn't really hold me back. His hold on my cold hand was gentle, and if I had wanted I could have kept going. It was I who stopped myself from leaving him.

"I think it's time to tell you about number three," he said to my back.

"Number three?" I snapped my head to look at him.

"Remember? On the beach? You asked me to tell you why I hung around. I told you there were three reasons, but I only told you two. Remember?" I nodded and turned my body to listen to his explanation. He grabbed my other hand and held both of mine in his large ones.

"I told you how some of the others had imprinted. I told you how it was involuntary and happened the first time they saw their mates. Well," he paused and gripped my hands a little firmer, but not to the point it hurt, "the first time I saw you it happened to me."

Jacob up had been looking down at the ground between our feet, but now it looked up at me with a curiously hopeful expression.

"I'd only been home a few days, and I've never really walked along the beach without a reason. That day I was drawn to it, and I had to idea why. I was still hurting because of Bella, but the moment I looked into your eyes it all went away.

"It was like the person I used to be floated away. Nothing mattered anymore but you. I didn't care about Bella in the same way. I was completely happy, because I'd found _you_. That's why I wouldn't leave you alone. That's why I'll always be here for you. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I will always be right here. Always."

I was overwhelmed the myriad of emotions rushing through me, and I pulled my hands away from Jacob's so I could step back. The moon was too full for me to hide my face in shadows, so I turned so Jacob couldn't see. Jacob seemed to respect my need for privacy and stayed where he was. I two a few shaky steps as I tried to accept what he'd just told me. My brain couldn't handle all the information along with the emotions.

"I love you, V. I'll be whatever you need brother, friend, or," he hesitated before he finished softly, "lover, but one thing you can't decided is whether I'll be here or not. You are mine, and no one else _can_ say that about you. I am yours, and no one _will_ ever say that about me."

I was having trouble breathing. It took all my conscious effort to breathe in and out steadily. Suddenly, a shooting pain in my heart stabbed that muscle, and I clutched my chest as blackness pulled me downward. I felt strong warm arms catch me, and I heard Jacob's frantic calls as I tried to pull myself out of the black.

_He loves me_ was the only thought that I could grasp. I clung to it, and it seemed to pull me upwards until a soft round orb above me filled the darkness I'd fallen into. Jacob was there with me. He held me. He was concerned about me, but I was completely happy inside. My family was there, too, and they were happy for me. Everything was right. Things were right for the first time, since that awful night when I'd been broken into a shell of a person. Jacob's love had saved me, and now my family, who'd been watching over me worriedly, could rest at ease and happily.

"You love me," were the first words I could say.

I had to reach up and touch Jacob's face to make sure it was all a dream.

"Evie, are you alright? What happened?" He asked voice full of worry.

"My heart," I said and placed my hand over my chest to feel the healed organ through my chest. "My heart is healed."

"What?"

"The film! It's gone!" I realized and rubbed my eyes roughly.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob rushed to a lawn chair and sat placing me in his lap and checked me over for physical injury. "I think you need to go to a hospital. You're talking crazy."

"No. I'm speaking sense. Why would I go to a hospital when I'm healed? You healed me." Jacob looked at me confused. "Here," I took his hand and placed it over my heart. "Feel it?" He nodded. "It was in tiny pieces before. You put them back together, and I can see clearly again. I haven't seen this clearly since before the accident. I'm all better now."

"I still think a doctor should look you over," he said pushing back my hair to look at my eyes better. He probably thought I had a concussion or brain trauma or something.

"Look," I said batting his hand away, "I'm fine. All better," I promised smiling brightly. "You're a very good doctor, but I don't want that or a brother or a friend. I want _you_."

Jacob pulled away looking half confused and half worried. I watched as he slowly understood what I meant. His face softened into amazement and wonder.

"You mean that—"

"Yes."

"That you—"

"Yes, I love you," I whispered tenderly reaching again to touch his face.

His skin was soft, but he was hard beneath. Everything about Jacob was a contradiction, thought. He had a tough exterior that I knew couldn't really ever be broken, but he had a gentle interior that loved me completely. I knew that and understood it now.

"My Jacob," I breathed as I pulled him down for a kiss.

It felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before when our lips met. It was too intense to explain in words, but the feeling shot through my body forcing me to sling my arms around his neck in order to keep from falling out of his lap. This deepened the kiss making it all the more powerful. If Jacob had not wrapped his arms around me to pull me to him, I might have fallen despite my death grip around his neck. He didn't complain, though. Instead he seemed to be feeling much the same way I was.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," I begged as I pulled away to breathe.

"Do you _really_ want me?" He asked in return with his nose touching mine.

"Yes," I replied kissing him gentle on the nose once.

"Then, yes, this is a dream."

"What?" I began to pull away but two large hands on each side of my face stopped me.

"It's the best kind of dream, V. It's a real dream, one we get to live."

He didn't get a chance to say much else after I attacked him with my lips.


	13. The Thirteenth

The Thirteenth

The Thirteenth

I sat starring out the window as everyone in the room moved in a flurry of excitement. The presents had been opened an hour ago, but both Huck and Weezie played with their new "toys" on the floor while Grand happily answered the ringing phone with Merry Christmas's from all her friends.

I was just as excited and happy as everyone else, but it wasn't from the presents I'd been giving. Although they were icing on the cake, my _real_ present hadn't shown up, yet. Jacob had promised he would come by matter in the morning when we finally parted. The sun was beginning to rise when he ran into the woods for home. I'd laid in the bed too excited and happy to sleep until Weezie woke up. We found Grand in the kitchen making coffee, and we ran like children to wake up Huck by jumping on him.

The presents had been opened and admired, and there hadn't been anything I didn't love or was grateful to receive. My happiness wouldn't be complete until Jacob arrived.

"Evie, don't you like your presents," Weezie asked from her place on the floor surrounded by her new clothes.

"Uhh," I forced my eyes away from the road to look at my friend. The sweater she had given me was lying in my lap and I picked it up admiringly. "Yeah, I love it all. I really like this sweater. I'll use it a lot up here."  
It seemed to please her, so she returned her attention to her new things. Huck sat passively playing with his new MP3 player by the tree. Grand stuck her head in. She wore the sweater I'd gotten her and the new apron I'd found for her.

"Pancakes alright with everyone?" She asked with a huge smile.

"That would be great," Weezie said.

Huck nodded.

"Let me help you," I offered moving the pile of things in my lap.

"No, no, dear. You stay where you are. I'm sure you would rather wait here for them than in the kitchen."

She winked, and I had a sneaking suspicion she knew why I held my post at the window.

"I think I'll make enough for five. I'm sure everyone is _very_ hungry this morning."

She was gone before I could say anything, but I smiled to myself at how observant she really could be. Not that I would want to, but there was no fooling Grand.

I turned my attention back to the window in time to see Jacob's car pulling up in the drive way. I pushed the things in my lap off into the floor, and nearly ran to the front door. I heard Weezie protest behind me, and Huck asked questions. I didn't care as I slipped on some rain boots quickly before I ran out to greet Jacob.

"Well, well, well," Jacob said smiling as I ran to him. "Someone missed me."

"Oh, shut up," I said hugging him tightly and smiling like an idiot. "No need to point out my hopelessness."

"I'd hate to think what that makes me if you're hopeless," he said returning the embrace.

"What took you so long?" I asked looking at him.

"Some of the guys came over," he offered.

I understood. It was pretty much impossible to get away from the others when they came around.

"How'd you get here so soon?" I asked changing my question.

Jacob laughed, and the sound thrilled me. He took my hand and pulled me to the trunk of his car.

"Come open your Christmas present," he said unlocking the trunk and lifting it.

A worn guitar case with a large red bow waited for me inside.

"Is it for me?" I asked completely surprised and running a hand over the soft leather.

"No, the serving platter is for you," he said pointing to a wrapped box in the corner. "This," he pointed to the case, "is for your grandmother."

I tsked and roll my eyes at his sarcasm as I flipped the clasp and opened the case reverently. Inside was the most beautiful acoustic guitar I'd ever seen. The wood was polished till it shined, and the strings were shiny and tight. I plucked a few strings and the chords were sweet and had lovely tone.

"It isn't new, but the guy at the store said it was in good condition and would be good for a beginner. I remember you said once you wanted to learn."

"A beginner? This should be played by a rock star or something. It's gorgeous, and the tone is beautiful."

"That what the guy said. I'm glad to know something he said was true," Jacob said into my ear before his kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said tearing myself away from the instrument to stand on tiptoe trying to kiss Jacob. "You know this would work a little better if you would lean forward a little bit."  
Jacob chuckled and did as I'd asked, so I could kiss him. I had to remind myself that everyone was waiting inside to keep myself from making out with him in public.

A car pulled up to the curb in front of my house. Jacob tensed and pulled away from my kiss quickly. Bella was walking around the front of the car towards us, and Jacob automatically positioned himself between she and I protectively.

"What do you want?" He said in a strained voice.

"I just came to give your Evie a Christmas present," Bella said calmly and soothingly. "I haven't come to start anything. I promise."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bella. You might hurt her."

"Jake, I know you don't trust me, but I've never hurt a human before. I certainly won't hurt the only one who could make you happy."

"No," he answered firmly.

"Jacob," I said stepping around him and turning my back on Bella, "I'm going to let her give me whatever she wants to give. It'll be fine."

Now that I knew where Jacob and I stood, I couldn't help but be curious about the woman who had stolen his heart and hurt him. I felt a strange bond with this vampire that I couldn't explain. She loved Jacob, I was sure, but not in the same way I did. Perhaps she loved her Edward as I cared for Jacob.

I nodded and raised my eyebrows in question.

He frowned mumbling, "Fine, but," he looked over my shoulder at Bella, "I'm staying right here."

I saw her nod to Jacob as I turned and crossed the short distanced that separated us.

"Merry Christmas, Evie," she said holding out her hand where a small wooden wolf charm lay.

I looked at it, but I didn't want to take it from her hand afraid of touching her cold skin or being trapped in her grasp. The wolf had been carefully carved, and the detail in the figure was well done. It was a beautiful gift, but I didn't understand its meaning. I looked to Bella for answers.

"Jake gave this to me as a graduation gift a couple of years ago. It seems wrong that I should keep it when you are his mate. He made it himself, and I want you to have it now. Here, hold out your hand."  
I did, and she carefully dropped the charm into my palm careful not to touch me. Her movements were so fast I couldn't see what she was doing until I felt the charm fall into my hand.

"Thank you, Bella," I said nervously.

"No, thank _you_ for fixing my friend. Despite everything, Jake was always the best friend I ever had, and it hurt to see him in so much pain. I'm glad he finally found you. I'm glad he finally knows I was right.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I really wanted you to have that before we left," she said moving to the other side of the car.

"You're leaving for good this time?" Jacob asked wrapping an arm around me possessively.

"I'll try," Bella said opening the car door. "Believe it or not, Jake. I am your friend, and I do care that you're happy."

She didn't say anything else. She got into the car, and Edward nodded to Jacob before they pulled away. I wrapped my arm around Jacob's waist and looked at the charm in my hand again.

"You made this?" I asked moving it around to look at it from all angles.

"Yeah, I did. I thought about making one for you, too, but it didn't seem right while Bella had the first to give you another one."

"I understand," I said as we walked back to the car. "I'm grateful to Bella for giving it to me, then. She'd didn't have to, you know."

"Yeah, I do," Jacob said taking out the guitar case from the back of the car and grabbing his present to my grandmother as well.

"It almost means as much as your present does, almost," I added smiling up at Jacob. "Thank you so much. It's exactly what I would have chosen for myself."

"I'm glad you like it," Jacob replied still tense from the encounter with Bella.

"Your gift totally blows mine out of the water. I'm not shaping up to be a very good girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Jacob said raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you are?"

"Isn't it?"

I stopped in my tracks afraid I'd misspoke. I suddenly felt very dumb for assuming that we were a couple, and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

Jacob stopped to and stared at me. He looked me over from head to toe very seriously. It was then I realized I was still sporting what I'd gotten into bed wearing—his sweatshirt and baggy sweat pants. I probably looked like a mess. He grinned, and it sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"For a little while, I think."

He shifted the present to Grand under his arm and held out his hand for me. I took it, and together we went inside.


	14. The End

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited conculsion. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!

The End

"Why are we stopping?" I asked Jacob as he pulled into the parking lot at the beach.

"Let's go for a walk," he answered with an impish smile.

"It's freezing out there," I whined.

"I'll keep you warm."  
I sighed and complained, but I got out of the car curious why we were "taking a walk."

It was New Year's Eve, and Jacob had picked me up I though to take me over to his house where most of the pack and their families were gathering to celebrate the coming year together. I realized now that I was one of them, because they all accepted me as one more part to their whole. It was good to feel part of a family again.

It also had been exactly three days since Weezie and Huck had gone back home. I was sorry to see Weezie go, but Huck's insistence to the last even though Jacob and I announced that were we dating made me only feel grateful to see him gone. His hopes were further gratified when I decided to go back to Alabama for school next fall. It wasn't for him that I was going but for my family. It was what they wanted, and I would do it for them and myself.

The hardest part of my decision was leaving Grand and Jacob behind. I would be at school for several months at a time only able to come back during the holidays. I tried to push away the bad and only thought of the good about my choice.

The wind from the ocean was bitingly cold, but Jacob shielded me as best he could and held me to his side closely as we walked. Jacob didn't say anything, and I could tell something was on his mind. I left him to his thoughts and let him lead me to wherever we were going.

It was very dark on the beach, and I didn't see the boulder until it was only a few feet from me. It was where we first met.

"Jacob?" I questioned.

"Okay, so I've been thinking," he began seriously, too seriously.

"Uh-oh! That could be dangerous."

"I'm being serious," he said roughly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm listening," I said twining my fingers with his.

"You're not going back home alone."

"I'm not?"

"No. I'm going with you. I can't be separated from you for moths at a time with an entire country between us."  
"What about the pack? They need you."  
"I've already told Sam and the others all know by now."

"Where will you stay? What will you do?"

"Well, that depends on you."

"Me?" I shook my head. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Evie," Jacob warned, "I'm trying to say something important here."

I made a contrite face, and I knew he would be able to see it in the dim light. He sighed loudly and let go of my hand to rummage in his pocket.

"I thought I would live with you," he said as he pulled out his hand.

"Jacob, I would love that, but things are different down there. People look down on people living together who aren't married. I might even get kicked out of school if people found out."

"I know, V, trust me I know," he held up my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "That's why you should marry me."  
"I though this was supposed to be a serious conversation, Jacob."

"It is," he said kneeling on one knee.

Shock didn't even begin to describe how I felt. My mouth dropped as the clouds moved allowing me to see Jacob's face now that my eyes had adjusted to the night. I could see he was completely serious, and his expression made everything inside of me turn to mush including my brain. He reveled a ring box in the hand that had been in his pocket, and a ring glimmered in the faint light at me.

"Evelyn Maureen Whisenhunt, will you marry me?"

Without thinking I said, "Yes!"

It wasn't until Jacob had set me back down on the ground after spinning us around in his glee at my answer that the full weight of what I'd just agreed to settled on my shoulders.  
"Wait, wait, wait," I said shaking his shoulders to stop him as he tried to plant kisses all over my face. "Are you sure we should do this?"

He looked hurt by my question, but I couldn't take my words back. We really did need to talk now.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"We've only been dating for a week," I reasoned.

"So?"

"It isn't normal for people to date for a week then get married!"

"We're not getting married tonight, V."

"Engaged, then."

"What's normal about us?" I didn't answer, because there wasn't one. "Why should we do anything 'normal'? Why shouldn't we do things the way we want to do them?

"I can't bare to be separated from you, and the only way I can go with you is to marry you. I don't care if we're married. You're mine, and I don't need a ring on your finger to tell anyone that. It's other people who need the ring to accept us."

"Jacob," I groaned and hid my face in his chest. "What are people going to think? What about Grand?"

"Who cares what other people think. Dad loves you, and he's glad I'll be settling down. He thinks I've been running for too long. And your grandmother already knows I was going to ask you tonight."

"What?" I asked snapping my head back to look at Jacob.

"I had to tell her what I was asking her permission for when I spoke to her yesterday."

"What'd she say?" I asked hiding my face again.

"I wouldn't have asked you if she hadn't given us her blessings. She kissed on both cheeks, and said nothing would make her happier than to have me for a grandson."

I groaned and shook my head into Jacob's chest. I tried to let myself accept actually marrying Jacob so soon. It wasn't that I couldn't see myself married to him. It was all just so sudden.

"Are your arguments disappearing?" He asked rubbing my back gently and kissing the top of my head.

"They're gone," I admitted. "I don't really care what everyone else thinks. The most important people approve, and I think my family would as well."

"But?" He said slowly drawing out the word to three syllables.

"It's just a lot to take in, Jacob. Two weeks ago I didn't think you could ever care about me as anything more than a friend. Now, we're talking marriage. What next? Two kids and a picket fence?"

Jacob laughed and hugged me to him tightly.

"Only if you want that," he joked. "You don't have to wear the ring right now, and the wedding doesn't have to be until the summer. I was thinking a June wedding would be nice, but we could have it in July or even the first of August as long as it's before school starts."

I didn't say anything for a long time. I thought hard about it, but in the end I deferred to my gut instinct. I pulled away from Jacob and look up at him. In the faint light I saw love overflowing in his eyes, and I knew it was right.

"I think," I began running my fingers through his beautiful hair, "this is the time when you put the ring on my finger."

Jacob smiled and produced the ring quickly, and the cold metal was perfectly fitted to my cool finger. It glittered again in the half-light, but I couldn't see what it looked like until we got back into his car.

"Turn the heat up," I shivered in my seat.

I had to hold my hand steady in order to see the ring. It was small and modest, but it was beautiful and expensive looking. It looked perfect on my finger, and the rightness of all this hit me hard.

"It was my mom's," Jacob said after turning the heat up all the way.

"Really?" I looked up at him surprised I would be entrusted with this treasure.

He nodded. "We can get another one if you don't like it."

"Oh, no!" I protested gazing more appreciatively than before at the object. "I want this one. It's perfect." I grabbed Jacob's hand and entwined our fingers. "See?" I twisted so tha he could see the ring as we held hands.

"You're right." He looked back at me for a long time communicating unspeakable things that I understood somehow. "We should get going. Everyone is waiting for us."

I threw my head back against the head rest and groaned.

"They all know, don't they?"

"They will when they see this," he moved the ring around with tip of his finger.

"How bad is going to be?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and reached the main road.

"Nothing you can't handle."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
